Unearth the Truth
by hiei8912
Summary: Ciel finds himself in a very compromising position. Can his demon save him or is he cursed to be damned? Yaoi Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Wish i did though. Only thing I own are the Vamps.

Unearth the Truth

Chapter I

As I ran through the forest, at top speed I wondered why would a pack blood thirsty mongrels wanted with my master. I came to a sudden stop when I picked up the scent of the brat in a cave. Looking around cautiously before I began my decent toward the cave. My raven hair clung to my face as the sweat from my running raced down my face and neck. Panting slightly I moved closer toward the entrance in a slight crouch. As I walked into the darkened cave my eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. I scented the air again and followed the scent to the back of the cave. When I got there I saw my master laying there covered in blood. But I could feel that he wasn't dead but I knew something was wrong. It was too easy getting to him. Then I heard it the snarl. Quickly dodging to the left out of the way of the attack, I looked the thing in the eyes its long fangs and red eyes stood out the most. It reeked of death and old blood. That's when I knew I was dealing with another type of evil. A Vampire.

I stood at my full height at looked the thing in its eyes yet again it moved with speed no man should. When it was close enough to me I dodged the attack and round housed the creature. Taking the silverware from my jacket pocket I unleashed a barrage of attacks at it. Most of the weaponry never touched it but a fork did land in its chest near the heart. It shrieked at me, while it was distracted I took a knife and plunged it in its heart. Screaming in agony it started to fall to the ground but not before I behead it with another well aimed round house. The spattered all over the ceiling and wall of the cave, I watched it drip briefly before I walked over to my unconscious master. Taking off my coat and placing it over him, I picked him up bridal style and walked out the cave. But before I completely left out the cave I burned the vampire body. That's when the scent of fresh blood and death assaulted me. I looked around and saw nothing but heard something whisper: _Mine._

S&C

Once we arrived back in the mansion I took him to the bathroom and where I laid him on the floor against the wall. I ran the bath, when it was ready I took the boys' clothes and my coat from him petite form. Lifting him into the bath was the easy part but getting him in the right position so that I could wash him was another. So I did what any butler in my place would, I got undressed and joined him. Once I was seated I placed his back to my chest and began washing him clean of all the dried blood, dirt and any other impurities. I could not locate any wounds on his body what so ever.

Once that task was done I took him to his bedroom where I already gotten his night shirt out upon the bed. After he was dressed and placed in bed I looked down at his sleeping form. Gently stroking his slate hair, I smirked when I heard him sigh a little. It was like he knew he was home. That adorable sight was enough to make me smile. I quickly realized what I was doing and took note of my appearance. Reluctant to leave my cute master alone for even a minute I quickly left and returned to his side fully clothed in less the one minute. Laying next to him and rubbing his hair gently is what I did long into the night.

S&C

The raven sat at the edge of the bed watching his master sleep. For the life of him he could do nothing else but stare. He felt as if it was his fault that his master was kidnapped by the scum of the earth: vampires. The demons crimson eyes looked away from his master to the bedroom door where he heard a light knock. Getting up from his place he opened the door slightly to see the other four servants' that resided with the mansion.

"Is the master ok?" the gardener asked with worried eyes.

"Is he sick?" The red head maid asked.

"Tell me the truth is he dead or dying?" The chef said half yelling.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said before sipping his tea.

The raven in question just closed the door in their faces. No explanation needed. Looking back at the bed he saw his master sitting up looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Quickly walking toward the boy in bed he checked his temperature. The slate haired boy just sat there unmoving. His gaze was stuck on the wall, as his eyes stared unwavering he swore he could hear the other servants talking and if he listened hard enough he could hear their heart beats. He could hear the blood flow through their veins, even smell it. He looked at Sebastian with a blank stare and realized he could smell, hear, and almost taste the butlers' blood. Staring hard at the man before him, he didn't realize when the man placed his hand on his cheek.

"Young master,can you hear me?" The raven asked gently while stroking his cheek. Snapping out of his musing he realized the demon had spoken to him,

"Huh." Ciel said staring at him sideways like a cat.

"How are you feeling?" the demon said. Looking slightly unsettled but placed his classic smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired." the boy said sounding very weak.

"Well you should get some rest it's still night fall." Sebastian laid the boy back down and tucked him in. The boy allowed his servant to do this with no complaint. Feeling the pull of sleep he fell asleep quickly. The demon stared at sleeping child for a moment and smiled to himself, before standing up and taking his leave. Once he left the room he returned to his nightly chores, keeping in mind to come back and make sure his master was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to give thanks to crazychick16, for her help and support.

Unexpected

The early morning sun shone through the curtains as a lone figure lay prone on the king size bed. The door was opened quietly and a man dressed in a butler uniform walked in. Looking down at his master Sebastian realized that that the boy looked even smaller than usual wrapped up in the blankets. Smirking to himself the butler walked over to the curtains and opened them. The suns bright rays filled the room, before turning around Sebastian heard a crashing sound. Turning quickly he saw his master already out of bed with wide eyes backed into a shadowed corner.

The butler stared for a moment with calculating eyes. The eyes in the corner were a ruby red much like his own crimson orbs. Watching closely he moved forward toward the boy.

"Master, are you feeling well?" the demon asked.

"Sebastian close the curtains. The sun light is hurting my eyes." the boy said shaking.

The demon walked over to the curtains and closed them. When he turned around he saw the boy standing behind him. Crouching down to get a good look at the boy he smirked.

"You look well. Do you wish to talk?" the butler said while he dressed his master.

"No there is nothing to talk about. Let's just pretend it never happened." the Earl said looking the man before him in the eyes.

S&C

I sat in my office reading over the various documents that littered my desk. My head began to ache. There was a sharp pain that erupted from my chest. I held my hand over my heart and took shaky breathes. I started to tremble in the worse way. So I rose to my feet on shaky legs and the sharp pain went through my skull with full force then everything went black.

S&C

Ciel stood there breathing deeply. Scenting the air for anything that took his interests. Then the most beautiful scent hit his nose. He walked toward his door and opened it. Sebastian was walking down the hall when he saw the boy walking toward him. When he was about to address him he felt and ominous aura surrounding him. Looking at him closely he noticed the glowing red eyes, fangs and claws. The boy walked past him as if he weren't even there.

Ciel slowly made his way down the hall to where the stairs were the scent was down there right under him. His mouth watered and a low growl came from his throat. He jumped from the top floor to the bottom. Watching him closely was a pair of crimson eyes, following every move he made. The earl never noticed this, he was too caught up in what he was doing.

Once Ciel was close enough to the scent the growling grew louder. The kitchen door was the only thing blocking him from the delicious scent of fresh human blood. Slowly opening the door he saw his maid holding a rag to her nose. The servants looked toward the door and were surprised to see their master before them. His growling became louder still and he opened his mouth to show off his large fangs. The burning feeling in his chest became persist, which lead to the deep hunger he felt.

His ruby eyes could see every vein of their bodies, he could hear their very hearts beat. That's when Ciel realized he was standing in the kitchen looking at his servants and they were looking at him strangely. That's when he felt it a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to the right he saw Sebastian. Realizing he must had done he watched the mans eyes closely. Sebastian on the other hand just smirked.

S&C

Ciel sat in his office once again his mind hazy. He could not remember how he got in the kitchen to begin with. Looking back at all his unfinished work he realized he should get back to it, but hearing his grandfather clock go off meant it was snack time. The golden rays of the sun flooded the office in a warming atmosphere. His sapphire eye looked at his door, he could hear Sebastian's heart beat in a steady rhythm. He could feel his mouth begin to water. And a look of anticipation was placed upon his face.

The door was opened by the black butler. Looking up at his young master he saw the boy staring at him. His smirk was firmly in place as he made his way closer to the desk. Sebastian watched the boys eye follow him.

"Well for today's snack, I have-."

"Sebastian." the slate haired boy said. His voice never going above a whisper.

Said man looked down at the boy again he saw he was on his feet looking at him strangely. "Yes young master is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. Please Sebastian come closer." the boys voice like a silky caress. It made the butler shiver slightly. But doing as he was told, he came closer to the boy. He was within arms reach of the boy when a sudden feeling of dread came upon him. Looking his beautiful master in the eye he saw it was a beautiful ruby color.

"What is it I can do for you?" the demon says sensually.

"Kiss me." The boy says with a slight husky voice.

"As you wish, my beautiful master." Sebastian says then goes down on his knees so that he is the same height as his master. Moving in quickly he kissed him. Their lips welcomed each other. The demons hands went on the boys hips as the boy put his hands in his demons hair. The kiss was very heated both not wanting to break apart for air but knew they had too. The heated kiss was brought to an end. They looked at each other and smiled.

Then Ciel hugged the man and put his face into his neck and smelled him. The demon chuckled lightly and returned the embrace. Ciel was so hungry he knew something was wrong but it felt so right. First he licked Sebastian's neck and felt him and himself shiver. Then with such grace as if he had done it before he sunk his fangs into the demons neck. He felt the body underneath him tense up and then start to go limp. The taste of Sebastian's blood was sweet. Just like he liked his cake. He drank his fill until he could feel the demons heart begin to beat faster and faster still. Gently removing his fangs and licking the spot, did his mind catch up to what was happening. His eyes snapped open. He moved away from the demon quickly.

Once he was on the other side of the he heard the thump of the demons body hit the floor. Eyes wide with fear he walked over to the other side of his desk to see. What he saw scared the shit out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and i hope to recieve more from all of you who have read this fic. And i would like to give speical thanks to crazychick16 for her creative input. Well here's what you all have been waiting for.

One hell of a Master

There was blood everywhere all over the underside of his desk, the floor and all over the demons body. What he thought happened never really did. The wound on his neck wasn't closed, it just bled all over the floor. Ciel was terrified and that was slightly an understatement on how he really felt. His butlers body started to move slightly which freaked Ciel out even more. A feeling of cold dread came over him so he began to take a few steps back word.

Then he did the next best thing that came to mind, he ran. He didn't stop until he was in his bedroom with the door locked. Breathing heavily he sat on the floor, with back against the door. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head then he heard a voice:

'_Calm yourself , papillon. No harm will come to you.' _A voice said. It caressed his mind, made him feel calm, and made him feel safe just like Sebastian did. Ciel's body instantly calmed, looking forward he swore he could see his a figure looking back at him as the sun set. His vision blurred as he calmed down and fell into a soundless slumber.

_S&C_

Jerking awake with a start he heard someone knocking on his door. Ciel looked at the door but said nothing.

"Young master open the door." Sebastian's voice came from the other side.

"S-Sebastian, your alive?" Ciel stuttered slightly.

"Open the door young master and u will find out." the demon said calmly.

Ciel gained some courage and opened the door. The sight before him was breath taking. It was like all of the colors around his butler blended nicely and made his beauty even more astonishing. Sebastian stood before him wearing his usual suit. When Ciel finally noticed that his butler had no trace of an attack on him, it made him wonder did it ever happen. But one thing was for sure it must have cause he wore the exact same thing yesterday and his bedroom door was locked.

S&C

It was a new day and Ciel felt wonderful after a bath and fresh clothes was placed on his body. Sebastian was more quiet then usual and that was the only thing not right.

"Sebastian, is something wrong? You've been oddly quiet." The slate haired boy asked. Moving his papers to one side of his desk.

Looking up from the floor the demon smirked. "I was thinking that, its strange. I mean my lord your a vampire. A creature of the night yet you still function like a human. This is something a demon has to ponder. But the real question is why?" Sebastian nodded to himself. Ciel watched the demon and wondered why himself. "Anyway, young master there is a letter here for you." The demon handed the letter to his master before serving him his snack.

Ciel looked at the letter but then something clicked in his head looking up at Sebastian he said: "I'm a vampire. I don't believe you, Sebastian."

"Believe what you want then. Just know this your craving will become stronger and when it happens promise me you'll come to me." The butler said kneeling down before his master placing his gloved hand gently on his cheek. Ciel put his hand on the gloved hand on his cheek and nodded. Removing his hand and going back to the task at hand the butler couldn't shake the feeling of them being watched. Looking out the window he saw a raven perched on a branch looking at them with calculating eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked taking his eyes away from the letter he was reading.

Turning back to his master then to the window he saw nothing. "No, master. What does the letter say?"

"Well that's just it. I've been invited to a ball by someone named _'Lord Gabriel Sinclaire'. _I have no idea who this is?"

"Hmm, it would seem someone is trying to get your attention."

"You got that right Sebastian."

The rest of the day proceeded like usual. Nothing happened, it was like that hunger he once had wasn't there but Ciel knew it had something to do with that letter.

S&C

Ciel was laying in bed, Sebastian had just tucked him in and even gave him a goodnight kiss which was surprising. Smiling he fell into a light slumber.

***Begin Dream***

_**Ciel awoke in a strange place. Looking down he saw he was still in his night shirt. Looking around he noticed blood decorated the walls like wall paper. He even saw human body parts that littered the floor of the room he was currently in. standing on his feet he walked toward the door that appeared out of no where. **_

_**As soon as he opened the door he heard the sounds of someone being tortured. Their screams filled the entire estate as far as Ciel could tell. Reluctantly he walked down the long corridor looking for any sign of life. He saw blood everywhere, all over the walls the doors and coming from under them as well. He could even hear growls and scratching on some doors. Being afraid was an understatement for Ciel. He was terrified . While walking he came across a door that wasn't like the others. It was double doors.**_

_**Gold knobs that were in the shape of lion heads, these red wood doors held something behind them. Moving forward he grabbed the knobs to the door and opened them only to find himself in a office. Walking in on trembling legs he looked around but once he was fully in the grand room the doors slammed shut. Jumping in the air and quickly looking back at the closed doors he ran to them and banged on them when he realized there wasn't a knob on that side to open the doors. **_

'_**Hello papillon, I have missed you.' a velvet like voice said. The voice itself made Ciel's breath hitch and his legs trembled even more but not from fear but from something he couldn't name. Turning around slowly he saw a man sitting behind a desk he never noticed was there. When he looked at the mans face he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His beauty rivaled that of Sebastian and he thought that wasn't possible. Those lovely grayish hazel eyes stared into his mismatched eyes. They held his gaze. **_

_**Ciel was the first to look away breaking the eye contact but blushing brightly. He never knew his mind could come up with this type of stuff. Looking back up at the man he found him walking toward him with a cat like grace he never knew existed. Watching as the man with shoulder length shaggy brown hair, a gruff but sexy looking beard, with a build of a man who could be placed as a construction worker **_(he's built like a personal trainer big but not too big either), _**and those gorgeous grayish hazel eyes. **_

_**He realized the man stood before him was in only a pair of loose fitting slacks that hung dangerously low on his hips. Taking a deep breath and released it then he spoke. "Who are you and where am I?" But that did nothing to take the slight fear out of his voice. The man said nothing he just looked down at the boy.**_

_**Closing his eyes and opening them again Ciel saw the man gone. He walked forward only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest and waist. **_

'_**Papillon, how I love thee. Everyday I feel as if our bond grows stronger. I must have you, all of you.' the voice of velvet said into Ciels ear made him stutter. Trembling he noticed how the man rubbed his nose on his cheek until his mouth rested on the junction where Ciels neck and shoulder met. Feeling a soft tongue lick the space made Ciel relax and moan slightly. His body arched into the hard body behind him. He slowly forgot he was supposed to be afraid. Then it happened a pain like no other he had ever experienced in life. He screamed loudly and began struggling. **_

_**He broke away and saw his blood flow from the mans open mouth as he bared his fangs at the boy. Ciel put his hand to his neck and felt the blood flow freely from where he was bitten. His eyes wide with fear he moved back away from the creature in front of him. His breaths were uneven, his eyes locked with that of blood red ones which made him want to shyt his pants had he been wearing any. The creature moved lunged forward which made Ciel scream and close his eyes.**_

***End Dream***

_Jerking awake as he felt someone touch him, his panicked filled eyes met that of Sebastian's crimson ones. _

"_Young master you are safe now." The demon said. _

_Ciels breathing was still uneven, he couldn't shake the fear he felt. Turning his gaze down toward his hands he felt something wet hit his cheek. He put his hand up to wipe it away bring his hand down to eye level he saw it was blood. Looking up quickly he saw Sebastian being decapitated by a giant bat like creature. The sound of the head being torn from the shoulders of his butler made him ill. Blood splattered everywhere, the walls the floor, the ceiling, the door, the bed and Ciel himself. Then the monster walked toward him, stepping on the body of his now dead demon and he trembled in fear. He couldn't even get up to run. He was petrified. _

_The creature then sat the head on Ciels lap, the boy looked in horror and screamed._

Ciel awoke screaming and fighting the air. He looked around and saw he was in his bedroom. The sweat from the face slowly ran down to his chin where it fell on his trembling hands that clutched his blankets.

"It was all a dream. A dream within a dream." The boy said regaining his ability to think evenly and calmly. Making a quick decision to visit the room of his butler. He got out of bed not before grabbing his gun from under his pillow. He walked to his door and opened it. What greeted him was total darkness. Looking down both corridors he saw nothing. He walked out of his room and began his decent to his butlers chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone here's the next chapter hope u like it and i promise to update soon. O and please review more tell me what u think. And another special thanks to crazychick16. Now on with the show.

Him

Ciel walked down the dark corridor like a skittish little lamb. Every sound scared him. Holding his gun close to him he made his way to the servants part of the mansion. His heart pounding hard against his ribs was ringing in his ears the most. So his heightened sense were useless to him. Once he got there he looked for Sebastians door. When he was right in front of it he knocked on the door he heard nothing. Then there was a feeling of dread that came upon Ciel which made him look both ways. Then he heard it a sound that made his blood run cold and fear he held come back ten fold. He then banged on the door in desperation. He could feel something coming for him, he just knew it. It was coming to kill him.

Sebastian opened his door and was surprised at the site it was his master in only his night shirt. Wasn't that a great sight. But then he felt it, something was wrong with the boy. He watched as the boy pushed him back, closed and locked his door look at the door in fear. Watching him in slight amusement he smirked but before he could say anything there was loud banging against his door followed by roars of an enraged beast. He watched as his door and walls shook from the violent attack. He heard his master scream and hug his body while this happened. At the same time this happened Ciel dropped his gun. He became a scared child. The boy trembled in fear while he just stared at the door like this is not happening.

Then as if it never happened then noise stopped and the creature was gone. The whole event Sebastian sensed nothing, no energy signal whatsoever. He couldn't even smell the bloody thing that tried to hurt his poor master. His eyes were slightly widened his arms were around his master in a protective manner while his master hugged him in return, his masters gun long forgotten on the floor. Once he got himself under control he could hear the soft sobs of the boy in his arms.

"Shh, no harm will come to you master. I'm here." Sebastian tried to calm his petrified master down. He didn't care if he never slept again he would protect the boy he had come to love.

S&C

Ciel sat in his office looking out the window after his horrible night full nightmares and run in with some unknown creature, he decided that it was the best choice to stay in Sebastians room for the rest of the night where he felt safest. When he awoke he was in his own bed with Sebastian opening the curtains. Yawning loudly he didn't hear said demon come into the room.

"Isn't this a very different sight?" the man said smirking as the boys face colored slightly.

"Yes Sebastian how may I help you?" the slate haired boy said regaining his composure. Looking at the man carefully. Sapphire eye watched as the man walked closer to the desk.

"It would seem that Lady Elizabeth is coming over."

"Why would she be coming here?"

"She is your date for tonight's ball, my lord." said the demon.

Ciel was rather upset that he couldn't just stay home but he knew that he had a fiancée to think of other than himself. But that's how he knew his day would be bad after hearing that news. That's why he sat in his office currently watching the leaves pass by.

S&C

I'm currently leaning against a pillar in a rather large ballroom. I look to my left and find Sebastian with a neutral look upon his face. I stare for a moment until his crimson eyes come in contact with my sapphire eye. He then smirks at me in a loving fashion more than a teasing one like the others he's giving me. I smirk back but before I can speak I felt someone staring at me. Looking forward I find my fiancée smiling at me before saying:

"Ciel guess who wishes to have an audience with you?" she said jumping up and down. But before I could speak she says; " Lord Sinclaire wishes to have a word with you. Look he's in the middle of the floor."

I looked past her to see a man taller than Sebastian and more boarder then said man too. His hair was a shaggy shoulder length brown hair- wait that's the man from my dream. I thought he wasn't real. Sebastian must have sensed my distress because I saw Lizzie walking away. "Are you feeling well master?" I heard him say. I couldn't bring myself to look away from this Lord Sinclaire he had an unearthly beauty but he also scared the hell out of me. Then my sapphire eye locked with that of his grayish hazel ones and I felt myself falling into a never ending pool.

Then I snapped out of it as I felt my demons hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with a calm expression but he growled. I saw that his head was turned and his vision else where. I looked where he was staring and saw that was Lord Sinclaire making his way over. It was like he was gliding and not walking at all. That's when I noticed a man standing next to him with long silver hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Once he was close enough he spoke, and his voice sounded like pure silk as it reached my ears.

"Hello Earl Phatomhive, I am Lord Gabriel Sinclaire it is very nice to finally meet you. I would like to welcome you to my home and ask may we talk in private. Its up to you." the man known as Lord Sinclaire said. I looked at him for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Well Lord Sincla-"

"Call me Gabriel."

"Alright Lord Gab-."

"No call me Gabriel. Just Gabriel. Oh, and where are my manners this is my best friend Eon."

"Ok, well Gabriel I must decline your offer. But if you wish to have a discussion at another time ill be more than happy to pencil you in. Sebastian I'm feeling tired lets get Lady Elizabeth and leave, it was nice meeting you Gabriel and Eon." I said to him and his friend. He looked at me for a moment then smiled. His smiled scared me most I could see his fangs.

I took a step back until I by back was to Sebastians chest. Gabriel on the other hand began to glare at the demon. But the other man with Gabriel gave me a bad feeling. So we got everyone together and were about to leave when the world darkened around me and I heard someone scream.

S&C

Ciel awoke in a room with a single light, he could hear soft crying. Moving his hand to his head to cradle it for a moment, he removed it and looked around the room and saw Lizzie crying.

"Lizzie are you ok?" He said looking at her. She quickly looked up at him and ran to him. She hugged him and cried harder into his shoulder. He rubbed her back when he noticed a strong scent hit him. Pushing her back slightly he realized she had a small gash on her forehead. Her eyes still full of tears, she tried hugging Ciel again. He pushed her all the way back and moved away till his back hit a wall.

Lizzie stared at him with a hurt expression. Looking down at her hands she cried harder. What she didn't see was Ciel double over in pain. The strong scent of blood was driving him crazy, his fangs lengthened, his finger nails turned into talons and he growled loudly. Looking up at the sobbing girl he slowly moved toward he on all fours.

Lizzie felt something was wrong so she looked up only to see blood red eyes staring at her. She was so fearful now. So when she noticed the monster was her beloved Ciel she screamed which seemed to make the beast mad. In one swoop it was upon her. She thrashed about trying to fight. But her attempt was in vain as the monster used its claws to scrach her. She screamed again and moved back as the hand came in contact with her stomach.

Quickly looking down she saw she was bleeding out. She looked back up to see her beloved Ciel standing before her not a the boy she loved but as a monster hell bent on killing her. She moved back until her back hit a wall on the opposite side of the room. Ciel followed her the whole way. Gaining some type of courage she tired pushing him back when she felt him grab her arm. She had closed her eyes to get rid of the picture in her mind. She opened them when she felt him grab her.

Holding the blondes arm in a death grip he growled again and ripped it off her body. Lizzie screamed as she saw the blood escape from her body. The pain was unbearable and she felt as if she would pass out. Ciel grabbed her hair and pulled back to expose her neck to him her screams were driving him crazy. He dropped the arm he was holding and licked the side of her neck. Then he took his fangs and embedded them into the soft flesh. Her screams went mute almost immediately. She felt the life leaving her body as her eyes began to close but before they could close all the way she felt her insides being ripped out.

Ciel drove his claws through he stomach ripping out everything as he held her neck in his mouth as if he were a dog. Blood and guts littered the floor and walls making a freaky type of wallpaper. Holding her lifeless body in his mouth he growled loudly. His hunger was not sated. The boy dropped the body from his mouth when he noticed the door he never knew was there open. During the whole event the one candle still burned brightly. The whole room still lite by its ebony flame. Ciel walked toward the door as it slowly opened not once did he look back at the lifeless body of the woman he was supposed to love.

S&C

Sebastian sat in a room that zapped him of his demonic abilities. But he did hear the screams and growls which brought unease to him even more. He felt like a human waiting for slaughter. He looked about the room and noticed a single lite candle which seemed to never grow dim. Then he heard the door to his prison open. Quickly looking up he saw a shadow enter. Then the room went dark as the candle went out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's the next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter will be out soon.

Unwanted

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw the single candle in the very center of the room. He tried to move but winced loudly when his muscles protested. Blood flowed freely from his open wounds but he was determined to get up and go save his dear master who he had grown to love. Yes the boy was a brat, a rich spoilt one at that but he still loved him nonetheless. With renewed resolve he tried getting up again. That's when he felt it.

The loud cracking of the whip hitting his back, he chuckled softly. That's why he couldn't move, he was chained to the center of the room near the candle. He didn't scream as the whip continued to hit him, only gasps escaped him. Sebastian could hear chuckling from behind but made no attempt to move. There was a sound of something being dropped and something being picked up. There was silence for a few moments until he felt incredible heat. It was so unbearable without his demonic powers. The heat was taken away only to be replaced by more. He couldn't take anymore but he tried to stay as calm as possible. But the heated whip hurt so much but he wouldn't let out a word.

"Your blood smells so sweet. The sound of this whip piercing your flesh is like heaven." A deep baritone said while the sound of the whip cracking not just in the air but against his flesh. Then Sebastian let out a shuddering breathe once the whipping stopped. Only for him too intake air again as he was hit again by the fiery whip. His vision started to go black but before he could completely loose conciseness cold water was thrown from both sides of him. This act was repeated several times as the whipping continued. Sebastian was rewarded when he was allowed to black out.

S&C

When Sebastian awoke tied to a chair by restraints that nulled his powers. He looked around and saw Eon looking at him with a blank expression. Then he looked down at his self, he was half dressed. Looking back up he saw a man deformed looking man holding a lever. Eon then raised his hand and only thing Sebastian knew was he was dunked in cold ass water. He gasped loudly when he came back out of the water. He shivered and breathed deeply. But he had no time to catch his breathe. This happened repeatedly until he past out.

He awoke with a start he was in that room again. He was still half clothed which made him even more uneasy but he knew one thing was that he had to get out of this makeshift prison. He had to save his master even though he couldn't hear him or sense him. But he knew the boy wasn't in immediate danger but he could feel that something was off. Moving slightly he realized that he was still restrained which made him mad. Then there was a noise to his right and before he could react fully he was punched in the face with a fist wearing knuckle brass.

He coughed and spit out blood. His ears were ringing. For some reason he couldn't get his surroundings at all, no matter how hard he tried. The punches kept coming, he was even grabbed by a someone and made to stand just so he could receive his beating better.

"Release his restrains. I wish to fight him the right way." that same deep baritone said. Then Sebastian was released from his bondage but he still felt so weak. It must be the room itself.

"I'm going to kill you." the raven said looking up to see Eon standing before him with a smug look on his passive face.

S&C

Ciel came to his senses and found himself in a office chair. Looking around he saw that it was a study full of books. The boy looked down at his clothes and realized he was covered in blood and from the smell of it, it was Elizabeths. That scared him to think about. That's when he heard the double doors being opened. Jumping from the chair to hide under the desk he tried to stay as calm as possible. Then he heard it the voice:

"Papillon I know you're here. I wish for us to talk."

Ciel on the other hand knew who it was it was Lord Sinclaire. With a deep sigh he came out from under the desk. He looked forward and found said man looking at him with a love filled expression. That's when Ciel knew something was wrong with this, he complaied with a silent order to show himself.

"Where am I?" the boy said.

"Don't worry, you are safe. I know what it is you seek. It is something I can give you, freely, all you need to do is trust me. "

Ciel thought it odd that this man wanted to give him something. Gabriel creped him out but he was oddly drawn to him. That's was scary all in it self.

"Why should I? And what can you give me that I cant get myself?" Ciel said rather proudly.

"I can give you love, affection and blood." Gabriel said calmly the velvet in his reaching the boy. He watched as Ciel shivered when he spoke. Walking closer to the boy he stopped when he was close enough to grab him if he decided to run, he made sure to keep eye contact with him. Gaze never wavering from the boys he wasn't surprised when he saw the boys eyes go blank. He had control over Ciel for now and he wanted to keep it that way. Being the master vampire had its benefits.

S&C

Gabriel placed the boy upon his silken red sheets of his four poster bed. He smiled at the boy then as he leaned down a captured perfect lips in a searing hot kiss. Ciel kissed back placing his arms around Gabriels neck pulling him closer. The boy moaned into the kiss. Once air became an issue they broke apart. Then Gabriel saw that Ciel was returning to himself but he knew he couldn't allow that until the last second. The vampires eyes began to glow red as he looked to boy in the eye. Ciel moaned out loud as his eye turned red in response to the vampires. His fangs grew long as he stared at the man above him. Gabriel smirked and removed his shirt.

"Papillon, I knew one human girl couldn't satisfy your hunger. You need to feed the right way. And from your master you will learn." the vampire said as picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. Placing the boys face over his heart he gave the mental command to drink.

Ciel could hear the heart of his master beat beneath his ear, his hunger rose again. First licking the hard muscle and running his hands from strong shoulders down just as strong arms. The earls breathing quickened and his hands came to rest on his masters chest. 'Drink' the silent command was given again and who was Ciel to give up such a great opportunity. He bit into hard flesh and the blood that rushed into his month was so good. He needed more and more.

Gabriel on the other hand shivered and groaned at the feeling of this beautiful creature taking his life essence. He opened his eyes which he never noticed he closed, he moved his hand to the boys head and made him stop. He boy on his lap whined, Gabriel smiled at that. The boy looked up at the man before him as the man looked down smiling. Ciel could see and feel the love from this man or should he say vampire.

"I can not tell you this any other way papillon. I wish to claim you as mine but it seems you have another that owns your heart and soul. Let your master show you he is a better man then the one you wait for. Will you allow this?" Gabriel said this as his red eyes looked into the boys similar one. The boy nodded.

"Take me away." The earl said.

"As you wish, amour." as this was said he claimed the boys lips as his again.

S&C

Sebastian leaned against to bloody wall which was caked with even more blood. His crimson orbs stared into that of Eons greens ones. The butler stood back up on shaky legs, he knew he had to save his master he just knew it. This battle was a ploy to make him waste time. He knew Gabriel was the master vampire as soon as he met him. But this man was a master vampire himself he was sure. Coming out of his thoughts as a fist collided with his stomach. The butler doubled over and held his stomach.

Through cleched teeth he said, "What does he want with my master?"

"What any being wants." Eon said as he paced the room. He couldn't stall for any longer than necessary cause this demon was slowly regaining his powers. _'Gabriel my friend you must hurry. The demon has found you out, do what you must now before he frees himself.' _the silver haired male thought. He knew his friend would hear him.

Sebastian stood back up on his feet. His crimson eyes glowed more than they did before, he could feel his powers slowly returning with each passing second. Eon knew this as well. Looking each other in the eye the battle began again.

S&C

Gabriel loomed over the trembling body below him. He had heard Eons words and that made this all the more enjoyable. They were both naked and the body beneath his panting slightly. Slowly placing his lips on the boys collar bone he began kissing his way down until he got to his papillons hips. He nipped them and moved the placed the earls legs up. Spreading them wider he went about his business in licking the boys entrance. He didn't have much time to tease and taste every part of this delicious body but he had to do what he set out to do.

Ciel on the other hand moaned loudly tossing his head back and forth he couldn't get enough of this delicious feeling. That's when he felt it a finger going into his body it didn't hurt as much as he always thought it would. Then he felt it an explosion of pleasure that run up his spine. He moaned loudly and his little hands gripped the sheets ripping them slightly.

Gabriel pushed the second finger into the little hole and began thrusting in and out. Using scissoring motions as well he pounded into the boy. The moans and screams from above made him loose what little self-control he had left. He removed his fingers and replaced them with something a whole lot bigger and thicker. First he pushed the head in and the body beneath his tried to move away. Grabbing small hips pushed all the way in down to the hilt. The boy below him began to cry. Gabriel knew he couldn't allow this and began moving even though the boy wasn't ready. Thrusting slowly he easily found what he was looking for.

He had the boys legs spread eagle as he hit. The body beneath his began moaning and screaming again as his prostate was hit every time. Gabriel angled his hips slightly and made the boy go crazy. Ciel couldn't believe the pleasure he was getting he wanted more, no he craved more.

"Harder." the boy said around a long moan. The big body over his did just as he was told and Ciel could swear he saw stars. Gabriels thrust were precise hitting that spot over and over never not missing on purpose. He leaned over Ciels body and placed his face in the crook of the boys neck. He then sank his fangs into the boys flesh. Ciels body froze as he came with a scream. Gabriel grunted as he released deep inside the boy. Closing the wound he opened on the boys neck his pulled out and collapsed next to the small body. _'It is done.' _he said to Eon.

S&C

Eon stopped his attacks and with unmatched speed was gone. Sebastian stood there for a moment. Then he felt it all his powers returned to him and he felt his master calling to him. Using his demonic speed he was beside his master in no time. What he saw made him growl in rage. There upon a bed was his master trembling, crying and naked. He had balled himself up in a ball and from what the demon could tell he had had sex with someone.(that wasn't him)

"Master…" Sebastian said moving closer to the boy.

"Sebastian, I don't remember what happened. Or how I ended up in his bed!" the young one yelled. The butler picked up the boy who instantly hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, everything will be ok. Ill kill the man who did this to you, my love. I'll have his head." Sebastian said as his crimson eyes blazed with new found hate.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurt

Sebastian sat next to his master who was shaking slightly from under the blanket that covered him. They had been back at the mason for quite some time, 4 days to be exact. His master hadn't left his room or moved from bed. He refused to eat anything or drink blood. The boys eyes were void of everything. It saddened Sebastian all the more to see the person who he had fallen in love with hurt and so full of pain. Placing his hand into the boys hair he began petting his hair. The silky traces felt nice against his skin but he couldn't help but worry more because his young master hadn't got more than 2 hours of sleep a day.

Staring down at the child he watched as the boys eyes opened and looked at him. Smiling down at the boy he said "Are your hungry master?"

The boy shook his head and sat up grabbing Sebastians hand before he could withdraw it. Ciel kept his gaze down on his butlers hand he was rubbing. Tears began clouding vision and a soft sob escaped his lips. His shoulders trembled. Sebastian saw this and pulled the trembling form into his lap. The boy released his hand only to hold tightly on to his dress shirt. The boys head was now on his shoulder as his tears began making a wet stain. The black butler pulled the hurt boy closer to him in a tight embrace.

S&C

Sebastian walked back into his young masters room to find the boy staring blankly at the wall in the same position he had left him in hours before. It slightly frightened him to see the boy in such a blank state. "Young master, do you need anything?"

The slate haired boy neither moved or acknowledge the demon. But he did smell him, all of him. There was an itch in the back of his throat that made him want to cough slightly. He felt Sebastian touch his cheek which caused the itch to turn to a burn. His eyes moved to that of his butler. He looked into those crimson orbs then something snapped within him. He found himself biting his butler and drinking his life force. Sebastian didn't put up a fight, he simply allowed his master to feed from him. But something happened the little vampire just stopped drinking.

Ciel moved his head away from his demon and let it hang low. He started crying. He didn't care that he was showing weakness in front of Sebastian. Then in between his sobs he said "I'm a monster. I've shamed my family. I cant take revenge like this. I-I-I…..I'm the reason why they died…I wish I was never born."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could feel his boys very soul crying. So he put his arms around him to hold him. But he was denied as Ciel pushed him away, and cried even harder. He felt helpless. So he got up to leave.

S&C

When Sebastian returned he found his master still in bed but very blank how he was hours before, the crying had just stopped not to long ago. He brought the boy a cup tea to help calm him. Walking toward the end table he placed the drink down then he felt eyes on him. Turning he saw his masters sapphire ones staring at him. Then he heard his voice.

"Sebastian, I can hear them…. the screams…. the voices. Its driving me mad." the boy says quietly. As soon as Sebastian is about to answer his master began laughing like a mad-man. He just stares for a moment before he moves to sit upon his masters bed. The boy quieted his laughing when he saw his butler sit down.

"Young master I know your confused and hurt. But I need to calm yourself." the black butler spoke evenly. The boy turned fully to the man, but before he could finish speaking his master cut him off.

"You tell me to calm down. When its your fault that I'm like this in the first place! It's your fault I was raped! And you didn't save me until the end!" The boy was hysterical, he was now standing on his bed pointing down at the man before him. "YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! WHEN ALL I CAN SEE IS THE DEATH OF EVERYONE AROUND ME! AND THE VOICES WON'T STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M A MONSTER!" The boy fell to his knees holding his head and crying.

Sebastian felt even more useless then he did when he saw his master staring blankly at a wall. He felt helpless, broken, and hurt. Tears began to fall from his eyes without him even knowing it. "I'm sorry young master that I couldn't save you in time both times. I have failed you when you were at your most vulnerable. I let that filthy vampire have what is supposed to be mine." the last words were growled out in between his own sobs. With his head hung low he turned his body away from the boy.

What he didn't see was that the boy looked at him and stopped crying in that moment. He saw his butler with tears leaking from his eyes which calmed him slightly. Crawling toward the demon he pulled his head to his shoulder. Ciel now realized he wasn't the only one hurt by what happened. Sebastian put his arms around the small waist of his master pulling him closer and continued crying. Ciel's tears began a knew as his heart sank even more.

S&C

Sebastian and Ciel lay in the bed holding each other. When Sebastian looked down at his master who had his head on his chest, he saw that he had fell asleep. Smiling to himself he remembered the events that lead them to where they were now. He knew that the vampire king Gabriel would come for his master again, but this time he wouldn't let him take him. Not without a fight. Hugging his Ciel closer to himself he smiled again. _'Things can only get better for him and I. I'm going to make sure that. I love him too much to see him hurt like that again.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ppls, the next chapter is done. Sorry it took so long to get out had a bit of writers block. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I'd like to give special thanks to crazychick16.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. But I do own the Vampires.

Wait, What?

Grayish hazel eyes scanned the document before him containing information about something that wasn't very important at the moment. Looking up from the form he saw Eon standing in front of his desk.

"You really should work my friend. Everything is going as planned, the boy will come to you when the time is right." The silver haired man spoke. The brunette just looked at his best friend and smirked before sitting back in his chair. He put his hand on his chin and began to think. Once he planned out what was going to happen he spoke.

"Eon, my friend, I have a mission for you. Listen well, I refuse to repeat myself. I need you to look after my darling for me. He is carrying my legacy. Take the form of a familiar and watch him from afar. And please make sure that beast of a demon keeps his hands to himself. Leave at once, upon your return from your first watch bring me my tea would you. Thank you, you may leave my sight." Gabriel finished with a wave of his hand.

Eon placed his hand over his chest and bowed. Then in an instant he was gone like he entered without sound. Gabriel looked at the spot where his butler/ best friend was standing. Breathing a heavy sigh he went back to work.

G&E

"Master Gabriel your tea my lord." Eon walked into the large study sometime later, where he found his master reading a small book of short stories by the human named Edger Allen Poe. He was definitely not a sane human, but he did relate well to them as if he were a night dweller.

"Thank you, Eon. How is my little papillon? The child is rather fragile and small, yet he holds a certain instability to him that just begs to be toyed with and I can't bring himself to ignore such a great opportunity to see him within his dreams." The brunette spoke without looking up at his friend.

"He is well. The pregnancy is going fine, he and the unborn are healthy. The demon that stands by his side has not noticed it yet but it is only a matter of time before he smells the second scent." Eon sighed setting the tea upon the table and taking his place beside Gabriel.

"Loyal as always." Gabriel smiled as he placed the book down, he closed his eyes as he thought of their past. Then he spoke again this time with little more feeling. "Do you remember how we met my friend?" he asked opening his eyes and glancing at the silver haired man next to him.

"How can I forget. You saved my life and spared me. We didn't even know each other then and yet you still saved me. And gave me a reason to live. I was nothing but a fledgling then." He smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"So you thought you could escape us?" the Demon laughed, his dark crimson eyes shining brightly in the dark moonlit night. "How shall we deal with this trespasser?""After all, he's just a level E vampire. Not even strong enough to take care of himself." the Demon continued to taunt, moving his leg to quickly kick the young vampire in the chest causing him to fall to the ground._

_"You are nothing but lowly demons, just wallowing in your sin and own greedy nature." the statement got him another kick to the chest, this time multiple cracks sounding through the air. Eon was on the ground writhing in pain, he was sure his ribs had shattered, these demons were not low ranking like he had seen earlier that night. They had to be at least rank B or C, full grown adult monsters. His mind was racing he hadn't even gotten to feed just yet._

_"Sir! Another vampire has entered the area. He's killing everyone in sight, we can't stop him!" a much younger demon looking no older than 19 came bursting through the trees in a frantic panic. His chest heaving quickly as he gasped for air seeing as he had run this whole way just to escape the new assailant._

_"What?" The dark haired man bit his lip in agitation. "Is he close? It really doesn't matter. If we can head him off, we can all take him down, there's no way he can kill all of us. Round up everyone who is alive and can fight and tell them to meet me here." With the final order given the younger was off once again to assemble the last of the remaining alive demons. During the whole conversation, Eon never got the chance to try and run as two larger demons had grabbed him from the cold ground and through him against a tree a few feet away almost breaking his spine upon impact with the hard bark. _

_In the far distance several strangled screams and cries echoed throughout the dense forest. Eon had become scared, he didn't know if this new vampire was one to be trusted. He couldn't even sense the vampires power this was most troubling. He should have listened to his master and stayed away from the forest. Thinking he could find a quick meal in the forest was stupid knowing that demon frequently view the forest. _

_"So this is where you have been hiding?" A deep husky voice asked. The demon in charge panicked, he looked at the man walking into the clearing. He then looked at his men still standing around him. Then he spoke as he gained back his back bone. _

_"Why are you here blood sucker?" he snapped in an annoyed tone."What am I doing here? You seem to have forgotten that this is my territory, soul-eater." he chuckled walking closer to the demon. As he walked the demons minions died as he past them. For every step he took the demon took one step back in fear. _

_"Back off Vampire." he barked, glancing at Eon before roughly grabbing him and placing sharp talons against his small thin neck. "Take one more step and I will kill this fledgling." His threat was empty and wavering as fear dripped from his tongue._

_"Really? I say you wont have the chance. you are far to weak." he laughed and before Eon could make a rational thought he could see the talons lift in the air and strike down, he shut his eyes waiting for the pain that never came. Opening them slowly Eon looked down at himself to see that he wasn't bleeding, yet his shirt was stained red. Looking up he saw the demon that attacked him now headless and bleeding like a fountain. Gasping Eon quickly shoved the body away from him and sank to the ground on his knees. _

_"My, my, you really are a newly turned aren't you?" The hazel eyed vampire laughed beginning to walk away. "Wait!" not sure why he yelled out to the other, Eon outstretched his hand as if to grab the vampire by his clothes. This stopped the elder vampire._

_"Please tell me your name." he pleaded, his eyes brimming with gratefulness. _

_"My name is Gabriel Sinclaire." he smiled back looking at the younger on the blood stained grass. _

_"Please, allow me to return this favor. You did save this fledglings life."_

_"There is nothing you can do for me fledgling. Now be on your way." Gabriel commanded turning once more to leave. _

_"No wait! There has to be something I can do. I have no where else to go. Please my Lord grant this fledgling a chance. I can be of use to you, I can be your friend or butler, anything just please allow me to repay you." Eon finished with a slight desperate plea. His lack of blood was starting to take its toll on his already hurt body. The elder vampire raised an eyebrow in curiosity before smirking widely. _

_"Alright then, you are now my new butler and in the future you may become my new friend. Tell me your name young one."_

_"My name is Eon, my Lord" he spoke his voice full thankfulness and slight pain. _

_"Indeed Eon, you are now my butler till I say otherwise." Gabriel looked at Eon as he nodded and walking closer cautiously with a slight limp. "Now, lets go home, shall we." _

_Flashback End_

"That was a long time ago my Lord." Eon stated quietly. "I can never forget how you saved me from a horrible fate. I am forever in your debt till the day I perish." He bowed his head placing his hand gently over his heart.

"Very good, Eon. You have lived up to your claim all those years ago." Gabriel smiled as he sipped his tea. "Its such a beautiful night out isn't it?"

"Yes my Lord it truly is." Eon spoke as he stood before his master and friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter already i know I'm good. But you guys deserve it. The next should be coming out somewhere this weekend or next week. But again Thank you guys and please review. Special Thanks my home gurl crazychick16. Thanks for all your help.

Disclaimer: If I did own this anime it would have been a lot more interesting bath scenes.

Endless Nightmare

The night passed as usual as it always did, Ciel sleeping peacefully in his bed while Sebastian moved about the mansion preparing for the next day. _'That vampire was going to pay deeply for going after and trying to mark his beloved master as his own.'_ Never had Sebastian let anyone touch Ciel in anyway, but to touch him like that and leave it so he didn't remember the events at which had happened was going over the edge.

Vampire king or not, Sebastian was going to make sure that Gabriel pay dearly for what he had done to his future mate. Still lost in his thoughts Sebastian felt a small twinge of a jolt in his gloved hand. Looking down he noticed the seal burning a bright purple from under the concealing fabric. Moving quickly to his masters chambers, he threw the door open and entered to see Ciels bed empty.

Looking around Sebastian spotted the bathroom door open. he approached with caution making sure it wasn't an intruder. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light to the spot where he saw Ciel leaning over the sink counter with his head hung low inside the white basin.

"My lord is something wrong?" He asked quietly moving over to hold the boys hair as he continued to purge whatever contents he had in his small stomach which was really nothing seeing as he hadn't really ate anything in the last week.

Ciel shook his head, his body shaking and racked with shudders of discomfort."No." he responded rasping slightly as he breathed in heavy inhales of air. "This is the third time tonight I have thrown up Sebastian. I don't remember eating anything as of late that would affect me like this." He tried to continue his sentence but was interrupted by the rising bile that filled his throat, making him purge once again.

"It's alright my Lord. I'll take care of you. But I really don't think its food related seeing as how u haven't really been eating." Sebastian replied stroking the others small back. When Ciel had finally finished throwing up Sebastian led him back to bed where he sat him down the calm him and wash him up to remove the last traces of vomit.

S&C

"My Lord, please forgive my intrusion." Eon apologized walking into his masters study.

"Not at all my friend. What is it, that you have come to tell me?" Gabriel looked to the younger, his eyes twinkling like stars in the full moon light showing just how beautiful his grayish-hazel eyes were. Eon nodded and stepped forward to where he stood a mere foot from the oak desk.

"My Lord, the young demon is progressing faster than previously anticipated." Gabriel simply nodded and turned to look out the window at the full moon that shined down on him to show his deathly pale flesh.

"How far along is my little love Eon?" smiling he continued to stare out the glass, how he couldn't wait till the child was born.

" At this rate he should go into labor and give birth with then the next 5 weeks if the progression goes at a steady rate." He informed bowing his head a bit.

Gabriel let a small chuckle escape his smiling lips in appreciation. "You have done well to keep an eye on my young love Eon, be sure to look on his health or any sign of miscarriage. It is important he gives birth to a live offspring."

"Yes my Lord" Eon nodded bowing on one knee, his hand resting over his forever blackened heart.

S&C

"Sebastian I don't feel so well. My stomach hurts like hell and I feel as if it moving." Ciel groaned as he breathed heavily still.

"Lie down young master, you need to rest if you want to get any better." Sebastian moved to lay the young one back down on his soft silken sheets, placing one hand behind Ciels head to check for fever, he placed the other on the boys seemingly bulging stomach. Instantly Sebastian froze, looking down at the hand that rested against the boys swollen belly.

"No." He whispered pressing his hand harder against the protrusion.

"Oww, Sebastian don't press down so hard. What's the matter?" Ciel looked down at the man with scared eyes. He got no reply as Sebastian quickly removed the boys night shirt and placed his ear to the pale stomach. "Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?"

"Hush young master." He ordered, his eyes moving up to look at the boy daringly. Ciel did as he was told and simply lay there on his back defenseless.

Listening and felling the boys stomach, Sebastian heard small rhythmic movements, a small heart was beating, and it wasn't his masters heart. It was a separate beat entirely, one that echoed after Ciels, if not at the same time. Sebastian let out a low growl in anger as he grit his teeth angrily.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Ciel asked, this time getting an answer from the older demon. "Well its seems you are sick not because of what you ate, which really wasn't anything at all. Simply put you...are pregnant with child." He looked down at the boy who stare at him with shock and disbelief.

"That can't be, I'm male!" Ciel cried out, his body trembling once more.

"Oh but it is my Lord. For us creature of darkness, females are rare in breed, especially for vampires. It's sometimes hard finding a virgin. So vampires will mate with males and impregnate them as well. I'm sorry my lord, but you are now carrying the child of the man who ravished you by force." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Small tears escaped his eyes as he cried into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry young master. I wasn't able to stop him from hurting you." He apologized as the boy continued to cry out the emotions that welled up inside him. _'That man was going to pay with his life for what he had done to his precious master. He would see to it himself' _Sebastian thought holding the boy close.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel choked out in between his small sobs.

"Yes my lord what is it?" He asked stroking the boys hair soothingly and humming.

"I'm hungry." He quietly stated holding tighter to the older above him. Moving up some, he nuzzled the others neck with his nose, he could smell the irresistible blood flowing just beneath the pale skin and desperately needed to feed.

"Then feed my Lord." Sebastian whispered lowly into the young ones ear. That was all the motivation Ciel needed as he pressed his fangs deep into the others neck, drinking the blood greedily as the warm liquid ran down his itching throat, slowly quenching his simply held the boy tighter to him as he fed and drank his fill. He hadn't fed in nearly a week, so he would take much more than usual, but he really didn't care enough to worry about himself right now, for all he was worried about was his beloved young master.

After a few minutes of drinking from his butler Ciel pulled away from the still bleeding wound, licking it a few more times he got it to stop. "Have you had your enough my Lord?" Sebastian looked down at Ciel questionably who nodded and rested his head against his broad shoulder.

"Yes, I have. Thank you, Sebastian." He responded curling up against the other for comfort. This was all to much for him, first being turned into a blood sucker, then raped by the man who turned him into a blood sucker. Now he finds out he is carrying a child. There was no way things could get any worse.

"Rest now young master." Sebastian commented patting the boys head and redressing him in the night shirt he had pulled from the boys small frame. Ciel nodded and laid down under the soft blankets. Yawning loudly as the demon tucked him in. "Good night Sebastian" with those final words Ciel fell asleep. Sebastian nodded walking from the room and gently closing the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams my love." Standing outside the door Sebastian let out a sigh. He would have to find a way to get his love away from the vampire that stalked them. He felt the presence earlier of something or someone watching them in the shadows. Walking down the hallway he used his mind to come up with a plan that would save both him and Ciel from certain death.


	9. Chapter 9

I think im on a roll three chapters in like a week that's whats up. So please keep reviewing. And all that jazz.

Special thanks to crazychick16 for all her support and help.

Disclaimer: Wish I did. Sebastian wouldn't wear a shirt.

Anger

Cleaning the mansion Eon stayed in with his master, he silently did his work. Before he could move onto dusting the bookshelf that desperately needed attention and care. Eon sensed something was very wrong. No it wasn't his master nor was it himself. It was something having to do with his friends beloved.

Moving quickly from the large house Eon traveled to the Phantomhive estate with haste. The place was dark, not one small light illuminating the area. Luckily it was still night fall but still near dawn the darkened sky was in his advantage, so Eon could move freely about, all he had to watch for was that demon that guarded it. When he saw the demon wasn't around. He glided silently toward the largest 2nd story window to see the slate haired boy fast asleep. He opened the window upon his descent.

Quietly Eon moved inside without a sound and made his way over to the sleeping earl. '_The smell of blood that hangs in the air faint, but was still there. The boy had fed recently within the last hour, I can tell. The blood wasn't human or vampire. It smelled sickly sweet and irresistible'_, the silver haired male shook his head furiously to shake that last thought from his head. Looking down at the boys sleeping form, he looked peaceful in his slumber but that was to much like right. _'The boy should still be slightly shaking up or at least restless not sleeping as peacefully as he is. Something is wrong with this.'_ Eon thought this as he pulled the covers from the small vampires form making Ciel shiver as the cold air hit his bare legs.

Moving his head down Eon smelled the boys slightly bulging stomach. The scent of the unborn was altering, changing into something that wasn't completely vampire, _'Dammit, Gabriel will be most displeased when he hears his beloved is turning into a demon, vampire hybrid'_. Removing his head from the boy, Eon observed the sleeping child. He could see why his master picked young Ciel to bear his child, he was mature for his age, was extremely good looking for a once human of 13. And most of all he was very prideful and hard to manipulate unless done properly.

Nodding once he finished observing the boy, Eon placed the blankets back over Ciel and left the room and ran back into the night. Once he reached the Sinclaire estate he headed straight for Gabriels office, knowing his mater would not be pleased to hear the news he had just acquired. Knocking twice signaled that it was him about to enter the office and not someone else, he entered the room where he saw his master sitting in front of the fire.

"Please forgive my sudden disappearance and entrance Master Gabriel" He bowed before walking over to the older. Gabriel simply nodded and let him approach.

"It is no problem Eon. What is it you have come to tell me?" He smiled looking to the younger vampire who now stood beside him.

"It has to do with your beloved and unborn." He took a deep breath staying calm as he knew his master would be very unhappy and most likely go on a rampage once he found out what he was going to tell him. " It appears your little Ciel has been feeding on the blood of that demon that guards him."

Eon could see Gabriels hands visibly ball into fists as he clenched his teeth together. "The scent of the unborn is changing to the scent of a demon, if the boy continues to feed on the other male beside him the unborn will eventually become of his blood instead of yours since it is still some time before the delivery you can change that."

"Then I will just have to get rid of that demon myself and take the child by force from him. I will not lose my future legacy to a level A demon, this fight is only starting, mark my words demon I will end you and take what's mine."

Gabriel got up from his chair and growled loudly. Eon could only stand and watch his grayish hazel eyed master throw a fit until he became his calm and caring self again. His green eyes watched as his master paced back and forth. The elder vampires shaggy brown locks swayed back and forth as he moved. His mind was racing. He couldn't get the image of his beloved having his fangs in that demons neck.

It pissed him off more than anything. _'Why would you to this to me? Where is the love that we shared with each other? I gave you a child and this is how you repay my kindness. That demon will pay with his life. If push comes to shove I'll have to kill the unborn and create another.' _Gabriel thought as he now stood in the middle of the carpet that sat near the fire place.

Growling loudly again the brunette began to slowly morph into the form of a giant black wolf. He walked toward the window but before he left he turned toward Eon and said "Stay clear of the Phatomhive estate until I tell you otherwise. I'll be looking after my beloved myself for a moon or two just to see if I need to rid myself of the demon earlier than planned."

"Yes, my Lord." Eon said as he bowed.

G&E

The wind felt refreshing running across his fur. The wolf ran until it got to the estate of its mate. Sitting under a tree not to close to the house the wolf looked around and sniffed the air for anything out of the ordinary. It found nothing. Feeling the tingle of the suns fast approach the wolf moved back into the darkness of the forest. It could still see the mansion clearly from it position. The beast with its red eyes decided to wait until night fall to make a move.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank u all for reading this fic. Reviews please thank u and another special thanks to crazychick16'

Disclaimer: I wish I did own this.

Happyness

As morning approached Ciel woke up particularly early seeing as Sebastian hadn't even come in to wake him up yet. Still feeling exhausted from the nights events Ciel laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately for him sleep never came. Sighing he sat up and leaned against the headboard for support. Looking down Ciel looked at his stomach that he know knew held a small growing infant.

Curiously Ciel placed a hand over his bulging belly to see if he could feel it moving he knew it was still to early for the baby to make any movements but he still wanted to try. Then again the child wasn't human. It was a vampire, therefore the child could be much farther into development than a human baby. But saying his child was a vampire just didn't feel right to him.

Stroking his stomach softly Ciel pressed his hand gently against a few different places as if to find where the fetus was sitting. He stopped his hand when he felt a small push on the inside of his stomach, pressing his hand against the spot he felt the small appliance of pressure he felt another small push.

Ciel couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the feeling of his unborn baby moving around. Maybe this is how new human mothers felt when they were pregnant with their children. The overwhelming happiness of knowing you were carrying your new baby inside you. The feeling of being a new mother. For once he felt happy, so content with everything.

Not a moment later Sebastian entered the room and saw his young master sitting on the bed with his hand against his small growing belly. Walking over to the boy, Sebastian stopped and stood beside the bed. Looking up Ciel spotted Sebastian next to him.

"Sebastian it moved." He chimes happily, its was very uncharacteristic of the boy to act happy like this, perhaps he was going back to a child like state, or maybe he was just going through some maternal instinct changes. Either way it didn't matter, Sebastian was just happy yet surprised to see Ciel smiling. "Here feel!" The slate haired boy said excitedly grabbing his butlers hand and placing it where his hand sat previously.

"My Lord I think it's still too early to feel anyth-" He stopped his sentence when he felt a small push against the palm of his hand. Looking down at his hand surprisingly Sebastian let a small smile appear on his lips. "Well it appears I was wrong. It seems the little thing is much farther along in development than I originally thought." Sebastian responded looking back to knew he shouldn't be happy that his master was pregnant and carrying the child of the vampire who raped him, but for some reason unknown to him he couldn't bring himself to feel angry that Ciel was pregnant. "Bocchan, lets get you ready for the day. You have lots of work to do that you haven't done for a week."

Ciel pouted and looked away, he didn't want to do any work at all. But as the head of his family he had to keep up the Phantomhive name so he decided not to argue. After he was bathed and played around with his growing belly. Ciel was dressed and ready to get to work. Well as ready as any 13 year old was to do paperwork. "Hey Sebastian, what do you think the sex will be?"

S&C

Sebastian simply looked down at the young earl who now sat his desk, with his normal stoic expression. "I don't know my lord perhaps, I will know when you are a little farther along. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so excited about being pregnant with child of the man who raped you?" The demon asked pouring Ciel his morning tea and serving a slice of pecan pie with apple icing.

Ciel thought for a second before answering the demon. "I don't really know, it doesn't really feel like his honestly. It's a much gentler feeling, a happy one." He smiled moving his hand down to rub his stomach once more. Why the boy enjoyed having his hand over the place of the forming baby was beyond him, yet he didn't question it.

"Is that so? Well than maybe that is a good thing. But you know he will try to take you and the child back, yes?" Sebastian said placing the tea kettle back on the serving tray.

"Like hell he will!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian looked at him surprisingly "He put me in this state, there is no way in hell I'm letting him take me and my child. Sebastian this is an order." he growled taking the patch from his closed eye. "You are not to let Gabriel Sinclaire or his companion Eon take me from your side. Do you understand me?"

Sebastian smirked getting on one knee and crossed his hand over his heart. "Yes my lord." he responded.

Ciel nodded at his obedience and went to speak again when he felt a rather hard kick to his ribs. His eye closed in discomfort as he hissed quietly. "Is there something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asked walking to his masters side.

Ciel nodded. "Yes I'm fine. The baby merely kicked is all." He sighed moving his hand over to spot the baby sat and moved it down as if telling the thing to move away from his ribs and sit where it normally did. "I really am curious as to what the baby will be." Ciel commented looking over at Sebastian.

"The time will come when we find out bocchan. In a few months you will know. Just be patient." Ciel nodded again and looked to his cake, oddly he didn't want to eat it. Instead his throat itched painfully, but he had just feed last night. Could it be because the child was a vampire that he needed to drink more blood than normal.

"Sebastian, I'm hungry. I think the child is craving blood not food at least not now. But only really craving yours." Ciel stated looking over at the demon who simply nodded.

"It's very possible that the unborn is craving blood. So its hunger is adding to yours. Shall we feed that hunger of yours?" Sebastian asked moving down to his master. Ciel was hesitant, but moved closer anyway. Bit by bit he moved closer to the demon and began to feed hungrily on that tasty fluid that filled his mouth. After drinking his fill Ciel pulled away.

S&C

The day progressed like normal after that and Ciel was in a better mood than he was when he was in bed for the week before. he did his work like normal, aside from the side admiring of his unborn child. But it was expected, the new instincts he acquired weren't natural for anyone impregnated with an offspring. The night came faster than expected and Sebastian prepared his master for bed.

"Rest now my Lord, you will need it now that you are providing for two now." He smiled tucking the teen in.

"Sebastian I think it's a boy." Ciel said placing his hand on the spot where the baby sat in his womb. Sebastian simply chuckled.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Now get to bed. It's very late." Turning he grabbed the candle bra and blew the candles out, leaving them in darkness.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel yawned turning on his side and falling asleep.

Sebastian nodded walking out of the room and down the hall. _'Only a matter of time till Gabriel comes to claim what he believes is his.'_ Sebastian glared into the dark angrily, no way would he let that vampire take his master again.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. Please review it makes me write faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own it wish I did though.

Fear

The wolf watched idly as the day progressed and ended, the whole time it watched as its beloved walk around with that demon happily, admiring the unborn as if it belonged to that soul-eater. The wolf snarled loudly in a jealous anger. Lashing out it swiped out its paw and sliced through a large oak tree that fell on its side after. With night fall quickly approaching he couldn't care less about what happened earlier all it knew was that it wanted blood and would do anything for it.

When the tree hit the ground it made a large echo that sounded through the air, unknowingly to the hiding predator, Pluto the demon dog that Ciel had taken under his care, was woken up by the sound and was now moving about to see what caused it. Seeing as the dog approach, the wolf hunched down in the brush and waited to pounce the unsuspecting prey.

Sniffing around, the shiro inu approached the bushes curiously, looking up Pluto let out a loud bark. Then he began to growl loudly as he approached. Before Pluto could go any farther into the forest the wolf jumped from the darkness, taking the dog to the ground. Biting furiously his teeth sank into the pale skin, ripping and tearing it from the body.

Small pained yelps escaped the demon dogs mouth, but he was no where near as strong enough to fight this intruder off. Bones broke and shattered as if they were twigs. Not wanting the fun to end so quickly the black wolf took the half dead mutt and tossed him farther up the walking path to the steps. Growling he approached closer to the bleeding mutt, who simply whimpered in pain as the other approached him.

"Pluto? Is somein' wrong?" Finny asked walking outside with a small candle in his hand, he had woken up when he heard the demon hound's bark. Looking down the steps, Finny spotted the dog laying down on the ground bleeding out. This shocked him because he had never seen anything that could stop the dog.

Finny dropped to his knees in shock, watching as he freshly bleeding crimson fluid seeped from the torn gash of flesh around the neck of the other. It spread like water, flowing into many different branches along the pavement in which the body lay. Finny looked down at the dog and cried silently. Bending down he put his arms and head down on the dog. Then he heard a noise from behind.

Turning his head and body some, he came face to face with two large growing eyes and huge fangs that glistened in the moonlight. The wolf jumping on the young gardener, latching onto the small neck and bit into it with so much force it felt as if it bit into the bone and snapped it in half. The wolf drank quickly from the human in angry greed. Its large paws clawing the chest and shattering the ribs under the massive weight while it tore the body to shreds. Snapping its massive jaw completely shut the boys head rolled away from the body.

When the massive wolf finally tired of tearing apart the mangled human body it turned to see a blonde haired man staring at it in fear. "Finny!" the blonde said. The black wolf snarled showing his long canines. The man yelled as he turned running toward the steps. The wolf saw this as play and ran after the man. Using its claws it sliced the mans belly with sharp talons.

Bard screamed in pain as the wolf tore into him, feeling every scratch, every bite. A living hell is what it was. The wolf moved its massive face into the new orifice it created, biting the cooks organs and tearing them from the body they belonged in. This earned more pained screams from the human under him. The wolf paid no attention though, only continued to bite and tear into the others innards.

"Oh my God!" The wolfs head shot up to see a red haired maid atop the stairs that stood just a few feet from the massive beast. The woman looked from the front door to the bottom of the stairs to the red eyes of the beast that had killed her friends. Taking a few steps back the woman turned on her heel and ran for dear life.

Unfortunately for Mey-rin because of her clumsiness she tripped on the rug and fell to the ground. Turning her head around she saw the wolf edge closer to her. Frozen in fear Mey-rin found herself unable to move, before she could say a word she let out a horrified scream that echoed through the entire mansion as the massive wolf bit into her. Blood sprayed on the walls and floors, painting them a wonderful crimson color of massacre and horror.

Footsteps ran down the hall and stopped when they spotted the bleeding maid and horrifying monster looming over her mangled and shredded body. "S-Sebastian." she croaked out, blood filling her throat and drowning out her words. The sounds continued, sickening blood curdling noises echoed as bones broke like sticks under pressure. This carnage would be the last thing the wolf did before it slaughtered the demon before him.

Snapping the females neck ended the game quickly so the animal could go after the demon next. Moving forward he took a few steps to the soul eater, blood and chunks of flesh dripping from his closed teeth as it snarled predatorily.

Meanwhile Ciel had woken up to the sound of his maid screaming. He knew what was happening, the vampire who turned him was here and is aura was fierce. He stared at the door, his eyes wide in fear. Throwing the blankets from his body Ciel jumped up and hid inside the large wardrobe and closed the doors behind him as he hid behind the large jackets and shirts.

He gripped his stomach protectively, an instinct to mothers for protecting their unborn baby. He wouldn't let that man take his child from him. It was his unborn and he planned to keep it safe and warm. He held onto his abdomen tighter fearing the elder would rip the doors open and snatch him from inside. He shook violently, his body shaking as silent tears escaped his eyes. _'Please be a nightmare, please be a nightmare. God please let this be a nightmare. I just wanna wake up.' _Ciel pleaded over and over.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody sorry i took so long getting this chapter up. I have another story I'm currently writing with a good friend of mine. So u all should go check that one out to. O and Happy Holidays everyone.

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.

Battle I

The black wolf snarled, his red eyes glowing brighter than unfazed by the others advance, Sebastian reached into is coat pocket and pulled a rather large cutlery knife from the fabric. It easily missed when the wolf dodged and jumped to the window and rebounded off of it, the glass shattering and cracking under the immense amount of power and speed. Lashing his large clawed paws forward he moved to tackle the demon to the ground.

Evading the dangerous appendages Sebastian jumped back, unfortunately he didn't count on the wolf turning its body to mist and materializing behind him. Turning his head Sebastian moved to deliver a kick to wolf's jaw, but he wasn't fast enough. The wolf quickly lashed his tail forward, chiding it with the youngers head and knocking him 20 feet away onto the hard ground.

The wolf snarled walking closer to Sebastian ,who was picking himself up off the ground. The wolfs ruby eyes watched the demon closely, never stopping its advance. Once he was on his feet again the raven took his fighting stance again. But yet again he did move fast enough and knocked into a wall.

Sebastian chuckled softly standing to his full height. "I knew you would try something blood-sucker, but I didn't realize you were a master vampire." With a sly smirk Sebastian jumped into the air a few feet and moved behind the large canine, moving to the side a bit he gave a harsh kick to the wolfs back and sent it hurling to the ground, the large 20 foot wolf hitting the ground with a loud snapping sound.

The large black wolf growled, moving off the ground and bounding to run along the walls and jump between them and the glass, the windows shattering into millions of large shards that seemed to explode inside the halls seconds after they were touched. Moving his arms in front of him defensively, Sebastian shielded his eyes and upper body from the oncoming shards.

The wolf moved and slashed the raven across the chest with sharp thick talons, the blood splattered on the walls as the wound dripped seconds later after the initial slash. Faltering slightly the demon turned to the waiting dog that sat patiently for a response, it's tail moving from side to side as if excited by the fact that he was bleeding.

It laughed darkly, the sound echoing off the walls. 'This fight was not worth the effort, this demon was not strong enough to take him on, he could barely move fast enough to evade a simply slash.' Gabriel thought darkly from inside the wolfs body.

The wolf simply shrugged moving to a standing position, watching humorously while the dark haired male across from it breathed in heavily much needed air. Sebastian simply smiled standing, his left arm tucked firmly behind his back, seeming as if he was hiding a wounded limb.

"You really are as strong as I thought. But this game must come to an end." he smirked tilting his head to the side. The wolf snarled fierily in response, clearly not liking the way the man spoke about him. "I have endured much worse, I even got my arm almost cut off by a reaper scythe. Some Master Vampire you are I'm still alive and kicking." The raven moved his hand down to ran his fingers along the bleeding wound and licked his fingers tastefully.

The wolf barked loudly running toward the other with unimaginable speed. Growling loudly he pounced into the air and jumped down on the standing butler. Sebastian simply smiled and moved to the side, making the black haired mongrel hit the floor and create a crater like hole upon his impact. Shaking his head to the side and shake the shock from his body the wolf barked angrily.

"My, such horrible manners you have little puppy. What do you say we train you to be obedient." The raven smirked again as the canine jumped into the air, this time not noticing that the demon moved his hand from his back. In his hand he held a large sharp edged shard of glass from one of the broken windows. Gripping it tight, Sebastian moved toward the air bound monster, plunging the object deep into his chest and piercing its tuff hide.

The wolf roared loudly throwing back its head back howling its pain. The raven took this time to kick the shard of glass deeper into the beasts chest. As he did so the glass shard went completely through the beasts body. Neither of them noticing where they had been moving, they were in close proximity to the master bedroom; the same room that Ciel was hiding in. Sebastian then gripped his hand around the hounds thick neck and tossed I'm hard against the wooden door. The large wolfs body crashed hard against the door, moving through it as it splintered into pieces.

Falling into the room the wolf landed on its side. Smelling the air the wolfs, eyes snapped open as he raised his head. 'There you are my little papillon.' the wolf whimpered standing upon its paws. Its eyes darted toward the wardrobe where the scent was the strongest. The beast made a move to move toward the door of the wardrobe where it knew the boy was hiding. The ravens eyes widening slightly as he began headed the other off and gave a strong round house kick to the monsters jaw, completely breaking and unhinging it from its skull. The massive beast fell to the ground. It stood again its body shaking as it moved to its four paws. The beast snapped its jaw back into place and growled. Blood from its previous wound dripped out of it freely.

"Really? You are still intending to fight me?" he smirked appearing next to the slightly swaying wolf, moving his hand down he gripped one of the large paws and snapped it completely backwards to the point the bone protruded from the torn skin and the blood dripped like a sink faucet. The wolf howled in pain loudly moving out of the demons reach. He stared awestruck at the creature standing a few feet from him. His eyes glowed an even darker shade of red more blood colored, while his pupils dilated to small thin slits. The moonlight reflecting off his pale skin, while it seemed to dance off of him elegantly. His hair slightly askew, giving him a dangerous look that made him seem like a predator waiting to attack it's prey. small black feathers beginning to fall around him, engulfing him in darkness.

"Now Gabriel, we can continue this little game of cat and mouse and I can continue to break you to the point where you will scream for death-" He smiled darkly, two sharp fangs glistening in the dim light. "- or you can leave now with your life. It's really up to you." He said politely cocking his head to the side.

The massive beast took a step back as the demon approached him. There was no way he could fight the man now and survive. The beast had lost to much blood. No matter how much the wolf hated the fact it was being defeated it knew it had to survive and fight again. Jumping through the window the massive took the form of a bat as it escaped. The raven watched him go and looked toward the wardrobe where he knew his little master hid himself. Sebastian made his way to the wardrobe and opened the doors slowly to see his young master huddled in the corner, his arms tucked tightly and securely around to his belly.

"It is alright to come out now my Lord. He is gone." The raven smiled reaching a hand in to take the boy from the darkness. 'Never again will I let that man touch you. You are mine and mine alone. I hate sharing.' Pulling the boy into his arms the raven knew this is where he needed to be, this person is who he wished to share the rest of his exists with.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry everyone for the long wait. But here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nada damn thing other than the vamps.

Losing his Mind

Part I:

Ciel sat wrapped in Sebastian's arms with a blank look on his face. On the inside he was so very sad on might say depressed. He lost some of the people most important to him, his servants. They may have wrecked his nerves and never did anything right, they were still his family. He loved them. Feeling so hurt that he never got to tell them how much they meant to him. Taking a deep breathes the boy felt his body tremble and the full weight of the situation came upon. He began to cry.

Sebastian just held his tiny master to him even tighter. Rubbing his hair, trying his hardest to calm the boy down, Sebastian was at a loss. Not knowing what to say or even do the demon just held the boy and spoke soothing words to him. Ciel just kept crying even harder. He just couldn't stop. He couldn't think all he could do was feel sadness and pain. It was like losing his parents all over again. The boy just cried until his little mind and body couldn't take anymore. He fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped protectively in his loves arms.

S&C

Ciel awoke with a start. He looked down at his stomach and began to rub it while whispering calming words to himself and his unborn. His was shaking like a leaf and he knew why he just couldn't get himself to call Sebastian. He felt as if his mind was turning against him. The voices in his head were getting louder and he knew who it was; Gabriel.

S&C

Sebastian was in the kitchen when he felt that something was wrong with his master. As he walked out of the kitchen and towards the now clean stairs. The now clean house he had spent most of the remaining night and early morning cleaning and getting all the blood stains out. He began to ascend the stairs and that's when he heard it a horror filled scream. Which made every hair on his body stand up, he ran with demonic speed to his master who was on the floor holding his head and mumbling something that Sebastian couldn't quite catch.

Rushing over to the boy Sebastian tried to touch him when the boy looked at him with fear and moved away. Then the boy yelled.

"Get away from me. Your just here to take my child away, I will not stand for this Gabriel."

Sebastian just stared at the boy for a moment until he processed what had just happened. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he walked slowly toward the boy.

"Young Master it's me Sebastian your loyal butler." The demon spoke evenly and with clarity. The boy in question just blinked at the man and shook his head as his breathing became shaky.

"No, stay away! Don't touch me!" Ciel cried out getting to his feet and running away from the demon. Sebastian was unsure of what to do, but he could feel the mental presence of another. It had to be Gabriel. He was the one who was doing this to his master. Ciel was pressed against a wall and his hands grasping his skull as if it were his only lifeline. His thoughts were racing too fast. The voices of his loved ones only seemed to grow louder as his ears rang. Unable to control himself he began to weep.

Sebastian was infuriated; his master was reduced to a crying, trembling child. His jaw clenched as he watched this happen and this just made his blood boil. "Young Master, focus on my voice and my voice alone. Single out the others."

Ciel didn't seem to hear the words; all he could really focus on was the screams of horror. But through his hazy thoughts and beneath the screams he could somewhat make out the voice of his demon. "S-Sebastian?" The boy choked out as he began to rock back and forth slightly. Looking up at the butler with tears in his eyes he let out a shaky breath then said "I don't feel well."

But the invading voices only screamed and yelled louder in anger, hatred and pain. The boy began to not only rock but shake horribly. Witnessing this Sebastian quickly ran to his ward, grasping the small boy's shoulders. "I know. You must feel horrible. But my lord you must continue to fight it as hard as you can. Focus on my voice and only mine, this child is yours, not his. Protect it and fight with all your strength." Sebastian continued to instruct Ciel continuously.

Ciel let out several painful whimpers and cries. '_Get the hell out of my head!_' Ciel repeatedly yelled within his mind.

'_You are mine! I will not allow that demon to have you!_' Gabriel replied back angrily.  
>Ciel hissed and fell to his knees with Sebastian doing the same in turn but still whispering words of encouragement to his master.<p>

'_This child is growing within my womb, therefore it is mine!_' Ciel struck back feeling Gabriel's hold on him began to waver slightly. _'This unborn is mine and the father will be whoever the hell I decide is fit and worthy. You are not worthy in any aspect, I belong to Sebastian in mind, body and soul. NOW LEAVE!_'

Gabriel roared loudly making Ciel cry out just the same. After he heard this Sebastian pulled the boy to his chest, desperately Ciel clung to the demon for dear life. Bearing the pain of the vampire lords screams, Ciel could hear Gabriel's last words which were; _'For now you have life and love from a demon that just wants your soul. Which he can never have because all of you belong to me. Remember my words you will never be rid of me. If I die you die with me.' _

After a few minutes of silence Ciel finally moved, removing his hands from his and shifting in Sebastian's hold. "Young Master, are you alright?"

Ciel nodded. "He has left...for now." He lifted his head to look up at those ruby eyes he had grown to love. "Thank you Sebastian"

Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair and whispered soft words to him. "It was the least I could do. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't help my young Lord?"

Ciel smiled "A fired one." he mused moving up on his knees more to gently press his lips to the demons. Sebastian kissed his master back softly.

After a few seconds past they disconnected. "Let us retire for the rest of the day master. It has been very overwhelming." Ciel just nodded, letting him be picked up and carry to the bed where he was placed under the sheets and covers.

"Sebastian, please sleep here with me while I rest." Ciel pleaded with worried eyes. Sebastian smiled a small faint smile and nodded. Taking off his shoes then getting under the covers.

"Alright my lord" he soothed holding the boy closely to his body in a protective embrace. With the strong arms and added warmth of Sebastian's body Ciel drifted off to sleep with no trouble.

"Sleep well my little lord."

S&C

The next morning Ciel awoke quite refreshed. Smiling he looked to his left and saw Sebastian laying there peacefully. "He looks so peaceful even when he pretends to be sleep." he whispered; looking around he noticed it was a little before sunrise and he was still wrapped in Sebastian's arms. Ciel moved to snuggle himself closer to the older males warmth like a baby snuggling closer to its mothers to hear her soothing heartbeat.

'_Sebastian had a heartbeat didn't he?'_ Ciel wondered. Sure the man was a demon, but he had seen him bleed profusely when wounded, surely he had a heart. Curiously the earl pressed himself even closer to listen intently to the demons chest, and to Ciel's amazement there were indeed even rhythmic beating from the demon chest. Seconds passed and Ciel found the beating to be like a lullaby, one to which he was falling back to sleep to, but only for a moment. The next thing he knew, he heard the man speak to him.

"Are you awake now my lord?" Ciel opened his eyes and looked at his butler.

"I am. But I am feeling far too comfortable to want to get out of bed." Ciel responded moving his head back to listen to Sebastian's heart beat continually, a sign he was alive and real.

"You may not want to my lord but you have work that needs reviewing and approval." He smiled when he heard the teen groan in disapproval.

"Fine, please have my morning tea ready for me in the study after you dress me. I shall partake of my breakfast there." Ciel untangled himself from Sebastian's arms and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Right away my lord." The butler replied placing his shoes and tailcoat on first. Before he changed his master's attire for the day.

S&C

Ciel sat at his desk in his study with a bored expression. Placing the papers down with a frustrated sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Too much work'_ he thought looking down at his belly.

At least he still had his unborn safe and away from that psycho vampire lord. Moving his hand down, he lightly ghosted his hand over the bulge. How he wished he knew its sex. Then the doors to the study were opened when Sebastian pushed in a cart with a nicely decorated tea set and plate of scones. When the demon stopped the cart by the side of the desk he spotted his lord admiring the unborn.

"Sebastian what do you think the baby will be? Boy or girl?" Ciel pondered looking to the man in the black suit who was pouring his cup of tea.

"I am not sure my lord. I wish to speak to you about it." Sebastian said rather indifferently.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Ciel questioned moving his gaze to rest on the butler.

"If I may be blunt, I think it would be best if we terminate it now before it continues to grow." Ciel gaped at what Sebastian said, he was appalled.

"Pardon me? Sebastian this child is growing in my body; therefore I decide what happens to it." Sebastian nodded placing the plate of scones in front of him.

"That is true. But it poses a significant threat to your health and well-being." Ciel glared at Sebastian defiantly.

"Really, is that what you think?" he growled.

"This parasite proves to be the real goal that Gabriel, the man who raped you, is after. I'm just trying to keep you safe and out of harm's way." Sebastian spoke evenly, while gauging the boys reactions.

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told that bastard. This child is mine and mine alone. If you wish to help me raise it then fine, other than that, keep your opinions to yourself." Ciel said harshly looking down at his lap. He let the fact Sebastian get away with calling his child a parasite go for now. The demon smirked at this.

"My lord do you really expect to survive the birth?" Sebastian voiced ignoring the boys past statement. "You were not born to handle this kind of pressure and strain. You aren't woman."  
>Ciel looked up and glared at the demon before him.<p>

"I'm sure if a woman can handle it I can as well. Now please let's not talk about this anymore." Ciel voiced again this time with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be so naive my lord. You know as well as I that that thing is nothing more than a parasite feeding off of your life. That same life that Gabriel will stop at nothing to obtain, you and I both know that this will not end well."

Ciel snapped right there, shooting up from his seat and glaring at Sebastian dangerously. "Did you just call my child a parasite again? I let it go the first time but this time you have gone too far." The boys' voice was more like a growl.

"I did. For that is how I perceive the creature to be. It feeds off you while you breathe and live, a creature that you're willing to give your life for. Do you not see the danger in that? I think it would be best if you were to rid yourself of it." Ciel was outraged. How could Sebastian call his child a parasite? He knew damn well how much he fought to protect it. Unable to hold his anger back anymore Ciel raised his hand and brought it to meet the side of Sebastian's face. The sound was loud.

"How dare you say that? You know how much I have sacrificed to protect this child. What happened to you wanting the child as well? You're not the man I feel in love with? You're supposed to protect me not hurt me." Ciel could feel his eyes swell up with unshed tears. Sebastian only looked at his lord with a stoic look.

"You ordered me to never lie to you and I haven't. I am telling you what I think is best."

"So you think killing my child will make a difference?" Ciel questioned.

"…." No answer was needed. That was all Ciel had to hear, with that he lost what little control he had.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOUR DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS ME!" The boy screamed. Sebastian simply bowed and left Ciel to himself, alone in the room with no one. Ciel let those unshed tears fall down his face. He was so hurt by what the demon had said to him he felt betrayed. _'How can I trust someone who like that anymore?'_ he thought to himself.

As Ciel stood he began to shake more as the tears ran down his face. He tried to get a hold of himself and not let what Sebastian said get to him. That's when a thought came to him; _I'll take a nap then deal with Sebastian. He will not get away with this embarrassment.'_Then he sat down in his chair and placed his head on his desk. With shaky breaths he began to calm down a little but his mind would not have that. So the boy cried harder and harder until he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's Part II of Losing his mind. If anyone can guess whats really happening will get a cookie. Make sure to review.

Losing his Mind

Part II:

"Papillon" Ciel stirred a bit, feeling something stroke his head softly. He was on something resting, soft and warm. Unconsciously he moved closer to it to obtain more of the comforting heat. "Comfortable?" Ciel finally registered who was talking to him and he jumped up to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Turning he saw Gabriel sitting at his desk with a pair of loose fitting black pants and an open white button up shirt.

Ciel bared his fangs at the man, growling slightly. "Back off you psycho. What the hell do you want?" Gabriel gave a look of false hurt placing his hand over his heart.

"You wound me my love." he smirked moving so that he stood in front of the boy. Crouching down into position so that he was at eye level with the boy he spoke again, this time with a calm that Ciel had never heard before. "But I couldn't stand by and let you stay with that man, not after what he said about our child." Ciel instantly froze his eyes wide as he stared at the floor. _'That's right.' _Ciel thought, Sebastian had called his child a parasite and wanted to kill it.

"I will not give into you. You are only after my child and nothing more." he said rather calmly. His body shook slightly. Ciel let out a sigh and stood up on his feet then looked Gabriel in the eye then said. "You are a liar, a sick bastard."

"Am I?" Gabriel questioned disappearing and reappearing behind the young earl leaning down to speak in the boy's ear. "That demon is a soul eater, remember that."

Ciel already knew Sebastian devoured souls. He also knew he couldn't consume his anymore because he was now without one due to him becoming a vampire. "Just what exactly are you implying?" The earl said looking down at the ground.

"I'm merely suggesting an idea as to why that demon would want to take away our little one. He says he wants what's best for you and to see you unharmed. And yet he makes you unhappy by saying you should let him kill the baby." Gabriel smiled tilting his head. "Now does that sound like someone who loves you?"

'_He had to be lying. The man was only after one thing. He didn't care what happened to him at all.' _Ciel thought turning to face Gabriel. "Lies, Sebastian is just worried for my safety and life. He wouldn't really make me get rid of the baby, he can't go against me."

Gabriel shook his head standing up to his full height. Taking a few steps forward he grasped the letter opener open palm. "Now why would I fib to you my love? I care for you and only want what's best. That demon will only harm you and cause more pain.

If you don't believe me then I'll let you go and you can see for yourself his true nature." The vampire spoke with finality as he started to fade away.

"I warned you." That was the last thing the vampire heard as he started to feel a little sick. Closing his bi-matched eyes he began to feel dizzy and collapsed.

S&C

When Ciel did open his eyes he saw he was leaning against the wood top of his desk, papers were thrown along its surface and floor. His body was drenched in sweat and his breathing was uneven. "Was it all a dream?"

"A dream you say?" whirling around Ciel noticed Sebastian standing behind him with his familiar smirk placed delicately on his lips. "My lord you look as if you've seen a ghost. Were you perhaps having a nightmare?"

The boy nodded, but had a feeling of fear and unease as he looked at the older man. "It's nothing Sebastian. I- I'm not feeling well. It's just because of the pregnancy."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? Then allow me to help you relax." he whispered against the nape of Ciel's neck, trailing his tongue across the flesh. Ciel shivered and jolted back away from the demon.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed eyeing the demon in panic.

"Helping you unwind." Sebastian said running his fingers down Ciel's arm.

'_Unwind? And he thought this would be a good way.'_ Ciel shook his head and moved his arm away. "NO, Sebastian that won't help."

Sebastian didn't think so. "Don't be so shy my lord; I have seen you without clothing many times before, it won't be anything new. Just allow me to give you what I know u want."

Ciel's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "What the bloody hell are you implying Sebastian? Stay the hell away from me." but Sebastian only continued to move closer despite his demands. "Stay back dammit!" Ciel screeched, but became silent when a hand suddenly grasped his wrists and ripped him forward. He was then thrown on the desk on his back with his hands pinned above his head.

"I don't think so my little lord. How do you know it won't help if you don't try it?" His smirk grew wider as he ripped Ciel's shirt from his small torso and growing belly. Ciel whimpered and looked away. But when he did this his chin was grabbed so he could look at the demon above him. "Don't look away from me. I want you to see this." Ciel became scared of him, his eyes were glowing a deep crimson red with a face that looked as if he were about to be eaten. The demon slowly let go of the boys chin.

Hesitating and desperate to get away Ciel kicked his legs and struggled against the demon holding his wrists captive. Chuckling Sebastian moved his head down to nip and bite and the pale skin presented to him, biting Ciel's nipple to where it broke skin. Ciel let out a pained cry, but Sebastian only bit harder. Using his other hand Sebastian balled it up and punched the child in ribs on the same side he was biting the boy's nipple on. Then he released the flesh.

"My lord I think it would be best if you behaved." The demon warned and Ciel was paralyzed with fear at how dark the tone of his voice was. The pain from the punch only helped his memory jog itself and he could hear Gabriel's words echo in his mind _"that demon will only harm you and cause more pain."_ he shook his head wishing the words would not come true. He shivered once more when he felt his trousers being removed from the lower half of his body. The boy turned his head away from the demon again.

"Didn't I request you not to look away from me? And now I will have to punish you." Sebastian said letting his trousers fall to the ground. His member was erect and visibly pulsing. "For your punishment I will not prepare you for this." The boy shook his head from side to side. Growling Sebastian harshly grabbed the soft blue gray locks, yanking Ciel's head up so he could see those bi-colored eyes. Ciel hissed in pain as he felt the demons fist collide with his face. "Shut up you insufferable brat." The demon growled. Ciel began to weep as he saw the demon smirk down at him.

"N-No don't. Please don't." Ciel was becoming desperate now. Tears running down his face and he was shaking like leaf. But Sebastian didn't listen, and with a sadistic smirk he aligned himself up with the younger boys' entrance and thrust in. Sebastian let the boys wrists go.

"AHHHH!" Ciel screamed louder and louder. He could feel every inch of his butler enter him. He could feel the blood run down his thighs. His walls were tearing terribly and he felt like he was on fire from the searing pain. The noise was like music to Sebastian's ears.

'_It's like nothing I have ever felt before. How could Sebastian do this to me? Rape me? Why?'_ Ciel thought.

"Your screams are so beautiful, like music to my ears. Won't you sing for me some more, louder this time?" Sebastian cooed thrusting himself in and out of his master without even giving him a few seconds to adjust to the size. This made Ciel scream more. He was in pure agony; nothing about this was pleasurable or loving. Only searing hot pain, he even wished he was dead instead of being here receiving the gift Sebastian was giving him.

"I hurts! AHHH! STOP!" Ciel begged looking up at Sebastian with tears falling from his eyes. The man only smiled down at him never stopping his thrusting motion. "Please Sebastian stop." He was denied again and was continuously pounded into harshly and quickly, by a never ending assault. This went on for what felt like hours for Ciel but he was mistaken. When he felt Sebastian release inside of him he thought it was over but was horribly mistaken.

"My lord I warned you that this parasite would cause you harm." The demon spat venomously at Ciel. Ciel looked down at Sebastian who was staring at his protruding stomach. "If you won't get rid of it willingly, then I suppose I will have to." he smiled showing his fangs.

Ciel's eyes widened in fear and seconds later he saw and felt Sebastian's talons dig into his flesh and rip his stomach apart. Opening it wide so he could peer inside and see this so called parasite as it sat in his master. "There we go. Now to see where this thing sits." His voice laced with false care.

Reaching his talon inside and not caring if he pierced the boys' organs or anything, taking his time to reach around he found what he was looking for. Ciel took it all back, this was the worst thing he had ever experienced, and the pain came in waves getting worse by the minute. Blood just flowed freely from the open wound. His butler, the man he had known for years, was reaching inside his opened torso and pulling his child from his womb right in front of him. Finally Sebastian had a hold of the creature and smirked evilly.

"My lord don't you want to see your child?" he asked. Ciel felt compelled to look and turned his gaze to the man. The demon raised his hand with the umbilical cord still attached to the only half formed fetus that was supposedly his offspring. It was red and covered in blood; he could even see every vein in the body. He suddenly felt his throat and mouth fill with vomit and blood so he turned his head to the side and purged whatever contents he had. Sebastian was laughing loudly.

"Poor brat, looks like a still born." The demon said fangs bared. Ciel turned to see Sebastian grinning madly, his teeth shining in the light and eyes glowing demonically. Sebastian never looked more like a demon than here at this moment. Ciel watched as the demon began to close his hand with the fetus still in his hand. Then Ciel heard the popping and squishing sound of the fetus being crushed in the demons hand. Ciel watch in pure horror as the blood spat everywhere, with that the boy screamed. The demon just laughed demonically.

S&C

Sebastian was doing his daily chores when he looked at the time and decided to check up on his master and see if he had become hungry. It had been a few days since he last fed. So he made his way to his lord's office humming a light tune.

Hopefully the boy wasn't pushing himself to hard again. He sighed and tried to think of something better. "My lord are you ready to feed again, if not than I can come back another ti- Master!" when Sebastian had opened the doors he saw Ciel on the floor bleeding heavily and unconscious. He rushed over and picked the boy up in his arms. His eyes were open but dull, he became extremely worried.

Taking quick action Sebastian ran from the office and moved Ciel to the master bedroom, setting him down on the sheets and examining him.  
>"What has happened to you my lord?" Sebastian asked cleaning the boys wounds and waiting for the boy to regain consciousness. He had never felt time go so slow in his eternal life.<p>

S&C

Shifting slightly in the many sheets, Ciel opened his eyes to see he was back in his room. Reality struck him a few seconds, remembering what had happened in his office Ciel lurched forward and threw the covers from his small form. His hands moved to his stomach shakily, his clothes were not the same as he remembered. It now consisted of just his night shirt. Ciel breathed out hesitantly, holding on to his abdomen tighter, desperately hoping to feel any movement to ensure the baby was alright.

Ciel sighed heavily in relief when he heard his baby's heart beat in rhythm with his own, a sure sign the child was alive. Then a knock took him from his thoughts as he noticed Sebastian enter the room. He looked at Sebastian in pure horror. He began to visibly shake.

"How are you feeling Young Master?" The demon butler asked taking a seat on the bed beside the fledgling. Ciel scooted away from his butler. Just staring wide eyed at him.

"Sebastian, is that really you?" Ciel spoke quietly averting his eyes so he didn't have to look the demon in the eyes.

"Yes young master, why do you ask? Does your hunger make you slightly loopy?" he asked moving from his sitting position to stand by Ciel's bed side. He noticed his master wasn't looking at him directly, instead looking down as if debating internally on something.

"I-" he stammered, unsure in what he wanted to say. This was foolish, he thought angrily. He was the Earl Phantomhive, he was supposed to be able to say what was on his mind without worrying about consequences. Gaining his strength he looked up to Sebastian stoically. "I'm hungry Sebastian." his voice carried authority and wavering confidence, but power none the less. Sebastian simply smirked and moved closer to the younger, picking him up and sitting him in his lap. The boy shivered at this. Ciel could feel the beast awaking inside of himself.

"It is not surprising that you are my lord. You lost a large amount of blood earlier, it is only natural that your body wishes to feed and replace the nutrients lost. And I also had to use my blood to heal your wounds." he smiled moving a hand to untie the tie from his neck as well as move his collar out of the way so his master could feed. Moving closer to Sebastian's neck as he did this Ciel's eyes began to glow a feral red. Once close to the pale flesh that held back the sweet nectar that was just beneath. Not bothering with giving his servant a warning Ciel bit into Sebastian roughly.

Sebastian moaned quietly in response, he had expected his master to act a little out of sorts, but he didn't actually expect the younger to bite into him so harshly. He merely decided to let the matter go and held his ward closer as he fed upon him. Ciel took large swallows of the red substance, seeming as though he could never get enough of the sweet addicting toxin. After a few more large gulps Ciel pulled away, his body satisfied with the amount he took. But unknown to the young vampire, something else was beginning to stir inside him. A different desire that was harder to ignore than the hunger for blood.

"Have you taken a sufficient amount of blood my lord?" the younger simply nodded and moved to look at Sebastian, his eyes looking slightly brighter and glazed over. Sebastian knew what was wrong with the boy and smirked. He had seen it many times before though. Ciel was experiencing lust for the first time. How cute he looked with his eyes looking distant and bright.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his mind feeling clouded and foggy. His senses heighted and he found his eye lids closing halfway. His body felt hot and sensitive. He didn't care though as he found the powerful urge to bite Sebastian again. Without a second thought Ciel pent his butler to the bed. He stared down at Sebastian who merely smiled at him with glowing red eyes. "I-" Ciel stated only to be interrupted by the person beneath him.

"It is perfectly alright my lord." he smiled again placing his hands around the teens back and pulling him closer to his own body. "I know what you were doing. I can see it in your eyes… Ciel-" Just hearing his name being spoken by the demon made shivers of delight run up the boy's spine. "You are experiencing lust for the first time. It is only natural for a vampire your age. A vampire usually lusts for the first time when they are about a year younger than you are. But since you are a turned and not a bred vampire it is stronger." Ciel swallowed. His body was begun to feel even warmer. '_Was his butler right? Was he really feeling lust toward the demon? Or was it something else? Wasn't he supposed to be afraid of this man?'_Ciel couldn't really decide as his body was pressed against Sebastian's.

Ciel moaned softly as his body was pulled closer to the older. He moved his hands up to tightly clench the fabric of the butler uniform that concealed the demon's body. Gripping tightly and without warning Ciel ripped his butlers shirt off and his night shirt off without a single thought as to what he was going to do later to explain his behavior later.

"My, my, aren't we vicious." Sebastian joked placing his hands on the small pale skin of his master's face. Ciel simply huffed in impatience and moved down to claim Sebastian's lips with his own. A little surprised at his wards sudden apprehensive actions Sebastian smiled and allowed the boy to do as he wished.

Ciel sensed his butler's submissive behavior and decided it was a very nice change. Not that he honestly cared. Ciel craved control in all forms, no matter what the situation or matter. He wanted it more even in this type of play of sorts. "You know Sebastian you could actually take part in this instead of taking it all." Ciel said sitting on the man's lap.

"Oh? Can I? Well I like the position we are in?" Sebastian said with a playful smile and eyes that held a hint of mischief. "Unless you really want me to take control?" he laughed slightly propping himself up on his elbows for support.

"Tch."Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes childishly. "Doesn't mean you just have to lie there." he responded boredly, swiveling his hips in a circle teasingly, trying to get his servant to respond.

"But I know how much my lord loves to be in control of things no matter the occasion. Could it be because you are a virgin in mind that you are unsure of what to do?" he chuckled before quickly quieting down as the boy moved on top of him.

"My being a virgin in mind has nothing to do with any of this. I know exactly what I'm doing! Do not think me as child Sebastian you know better of me than that." Ciel grumbled taking his control once more and stealing another kiss from the smart-mouthed demon. He was tired of his butler's behavior, so Ciel decided he would move things along faster. He wasn't known for being the most patient person. Tilting his head to the side the fledgling ran his tongue against the demons lips heatedly. Sebastian complied too the boy's silent request and opened his mouth to feel a small tongue move inside and against his own.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Ciel give a small moan as they continued their little game. Soon Ciel's lungs cried desperately for air and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply as he filled his oxygen deprived lungs. Sebastian simply smiled seeing as he didn't really need to breathe. So instead Sebastian took the Ciel's wrists into his hands and forced them behind his back, making him sit still on top of his lap but unable to use his arms.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"Ciel protested shifting and wriggling uncomfortably. He looked up and noticed his butlers smirk and growled lowly "And what exactly are you smirking for?" Ciel snapped glaring at the demon angrily.

"Oh nothing, you asked me to contribute to this little game of yours." Sebastian smiled moving his right hand to trail down the boy's small chest and glide softly over the younger's erect buds. "It seems you are enjoying yourself quite a bit." he whispered into Ciel's ear huskily making the body on top of his shiver.

"Shut up." Ciel hissed latching onto Sebastian's neck and sucking harshly. He got what he wanted and set out for a pleasant moan that made its way from Sebastian's throat. A rare sound that he knew only he would be able to make Sebastian make. Flicking out his tongue Ciel lapped at the pale skin, coating it in a thin sheet of saliva before kissing the mark he left and looking at Sebastian with a cocky smile.

"I'm in control Sebastian. Whether this is just because I am lusting or because I might have feelings for you doesn't matter. I will be the dominant one in this." Sebastian could only smile wider, his long fangs shining in the dim light. Feeling the older release his hands Ciel moved forward pushing the demon to the bed once again. He would prove the demon wrong, he was no child. He hadn't been one since he was taken captive by the blasted occult. He decided that that was something to think about later and kept to his task at hand. Putting his butler in his place  
>gradually moving down Ciel placed small chaste kissed down Sebastian's neck and chest, stopping just above the hem of his pants. Looking up Ciel grabbed the pants and quickly pulled them down, not caring if Sebastian had any protests. The man just smirked and watched the boy.<p>

Ciel was not about to stop now, he had gone beyond stopping and his body ached in need for the intimate action he was engaging in with his servant. It made the boy more alluring to him to see him be abrasive if not dominating. It aroused him immensely, and he knew Ciel knew it too, so turning his body so that his ass was in Sebastian's face.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's erect member with wide eyes filled with curiosity. Moving his head down Ciel let his tongue lick it timidly like a small kitten lapping at milk. Sebastian hissed quietly as the boy licked him experimentally. Ciel heard this and concluded he had done something right. Gaining confidence Ciel placed a light kiss to the tip, licking the slit teasingly. Eliciting more struggled moans from the man above him "Hmph" Ciel laughed to himself before taking Sebastian's large erection into his small inexperienced mouth as much as he could.

Whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth he took in his small hands, moving them along the base and part way up the shaft while his bobbed his head up and down slowly. Sebastian let out a gasp in surprise as he found himself being taken into his master's small mouth. Looking down he saw Ciel's ass and the boy in deep concentration with his eyes closed. After a few moments Sebastian began to rub the boys' ass with both hands, biting his bottom lip. Opening his eyes Ciel looked back at Sebastian to see the demon looking at him biting his bottom lip. He smirked at this and began to lick from base to tip, and then he gently grazed his teeth over the tip of the sensitive organ. Not paying attention Ciel hadn't noticed he was wagging his ass in Sebastian's face and that the man's hands were now on the bed.

When Sebastian saw that his master was defenseless he decided to move things along. Coating two of his own fingers inside his mouth Sebastian leaned forward enough to trace his fingers at the boy's waiting entrance. Ciel's eyes shot open wide immediately and fluttered closed as he moaned loudly, the vibrations moving along Sebastian's member. Groaning loudly Sebastian kept up with what he was doing and pushed his index finger into the waiting entrance. He felt the younger flinch and gently but slowly move his finger inside, rubbing Ciel's inner walls soothingly. Again after a few minutes Ciel relaxed before he felt another finger enter him along with its twin. He felt as Sebastian penetrated deep into him and scissor him, stretching him for what was to come later.

After Ciel deemed Sebastian's member nice and wet with his saliva. He left it leave his mouth with a popping sound. Sebastian removed his fingers at that same moment. "Enough of this." Ciel stated moving up and pushing Sebastian against the mattress and moving so sit on top of him once more, placing his prepared entrance over Sebastian's arousal.  
>"I want you to tell me if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you or the child Young Master." he responded, Ciel nodded and slowly lowered himself down onto Sebastian manhood. He let out a drawled loud moan in both pain and pleasure. Mostly pain, but he expected it to fade soon. Sebastian as well let out a deep throaty groan as he was engulfed in heavenly tightness and heat that felt beyond blissful. Once all the way down Ciel let out a few shaky breaths while Sebastian placed his hands on the boys' small hips to keep from thrusting into the boy painfully. He waited for his master to adjust and give the word for him to move into that beautiful body that sat above his own. But he fought hard against his demonic instincts to take the boys without remorse and fuck him into the mattress until they both pasted out.<p>

After a few seconds Ciel nodded and moved his hips, signaling the older that he was now free to move. Sebastian took his masters signal and began a slow even rhythm, making sure he wouldn't cause harm to the small boy who sat on top of him. Ciel on the other hand was in complete euphoria, the full feeling he got from having his demon deep within his body was like electricity running through his body with every thrust that went into his body. Sebastian kept a not fast not slow, thrusting motion, raising the boy's hips up and down. He watched as his length would disappear into this beautiful heat.

"S-Sebastian…faster." Ciel pleased wantonly moving up and down on the demon as he thrust up inside him. "Yes my lord." Sebastian smirked and picked up pace a little. After a few thrusts Sebastian hit a small gland deep inside Ciel's small body.

"AHH!" Ciel screamed, his muscles clenching down on Sebastian pleasurably. Sebastian moaned as the walls squeezed down on him. Remembering where that spot was the demon slightly angled him so that he hit that spot dead on every time as he began to move faster. The younger slightly bouncing on top of him and moaning beautifully, this just encouraged the demon to move faster. The boy also picked up pace with his riding until they were both in sync with each other.

"Seba-Sebastain." Ciel screamed around his heavy moans of his demons name. Sebastian enjoyed his name being yelled and screamed so he made sure to never miss that spot. Then the boy gave one last cry, "AHAH!" as his body convulsing and released onto both his butlers and his own chest as he fell forward. Sebastian on the other hand kept his demonic pace as he felt his masters walls tighten around him some more. With a few more accurate thrusts the demon came. Ciel moaned at this and made sure to milk the demon dry as he came deep within his small body.

Feeling weak and drained Ciel stayed right where he was as sleep began to claim him but one thought stayed on his mind the whole time. _'What have I done?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Here's what you all have been waiting for the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and nice comments. Please send me more you all keep me motivated to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji if i did Grell would be with Undertaker. I do own the Vamps through.

Happy Reading. ^X^

Untamed

"So far so good." Gabriel paced back and forth in his office. "Everything is going as planned." He continued to speak calmly, while Eon watched from his standing position by the doors. He couldn't figure out what his master was planning but it must have been good for him to talk so animatedly to himself.

"Old friend, are you feeling well?" He responded humbly moving closer to where the brunette was pacing.

"Yes, I am fine my friend. I do wish to ask something of you?" Gabriel spoke as he watched the younger close the gap between them. Moving close so there wasn't much space between them.

"I am in your debt my lord, I have devoted my life to serving you and completing any task or favor you ask of me. Whatever it is I will do with my upmost abilities." Eon said while placing a hand over his heart.

"I know you will and it makes me pleased to hear you say it. That's why I am asking you if you will bear me a child." Gabriel said. The silver haired man looked at his master in confusion.

"But my lord you already have a mate, a pregnant one at that. Why would you ask me a lowly servant to bear your child?" Eon spoke as he looked the man he had grown to love.

"That offspring growing within my beloveds' womb is not of my blood anymore. It has been tainted by demons blood and is now of that chained mongrels' being. I plan on getting back at that soul eater for taking what is rightfully mine. Eon, my friend of many years I ask this of you in hope you will help me carry out my revenge." Eon looked at his master still in shock. But Gabriel had saved him; he owed him his life and body. They were his to do with what he pleased.

"I do not know my lord." Eon spoke while looking down at his feet.

"Alright I'll give you time to think. I will be leaving for a while. Be sure to think on my offer." Gabriel spoke while walking toward the entrance to his office leaving a very confused Eon behind.

G&E

Gabriel kneeled before a man who held great power. This man had long shaggy brown hair that can down his back like a curtain. This man's eyes were a reddish hazel unlike Gabriel's greyish hazel ones. There was an age old kindness within the depths of this man's eyes. A wisdom that Gabriel himself did not have yet. The man wore a white button up which was open so u could see his chest, his trousers were black. By his feet was a giant black wolf with golden eyes. The man smiled down at Gabriel, white fangs showing the true nature of the man.

"Hello Gabriel." The man spoke.

"Father" Gabriel answered back while bowing to the Vampire King before him. The king just stared at his only son for a moment.

"You still remind me so much of your mother, bless her soul. So what brings the great Gabriel to his father?" the vampire king sat down in his office chair. Gabriel sat before his father; the wolf watched as he sat down, it was watching everything he did.

"Father I'm in need of your help. I-" Gabriel stopped talking his father had his hand up in a motion to silence him. He watched as the older vampire walked from behind his desk to right in front of him. Looking at the elder Gabriel felt a sudden sense of dread. The older vampire was right in Gabriel's face. Their breathes mingled with each other. The older vampire stared at his son and Gabriel felt compelled to bare his neck to the other. Doing so Gabriel was startled out of his haze by long fangs sinking into his neck, his hand shot up to the elders shoulders to stop him.

He felt as the blood left his body into the man before him. The elder vampire stopped drinking once he found what he was looking for. Licking the wound to make sure it healed the older man moved away. Sitting on his desk in front of the younger vampire he watched as his so called son tried to stop his shaking. Clearing his throat the elder spoke but this did nothing for Gabriel because he couldn't hear him. His vision was going toward the dark side. The man watched as his son fell from his seat and onto the carpet.

G&E

Gabriel wake up in his old room, sitting up he saw a maid. She smiled at him and opened the door to his room. She walked out and seconds later came back with Gabriel's father dressed as he was earlier that evening. She then took her leave but not before whispering something into the elders ear. The older man smiled and nodded.

"Gabriel, my son, I am very surprised you fainted." The elder said with amusement in his voice.

"Well I haven't feed in a good while father." Gabriel said cracking his neck and getting the kink out. The older man just nodded but before he could say anything a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter" The elder vampire spoke. In walked a woman with beautiful long blonde hair that was tied up off her neck. Her sky blue eyes shone with happiness. She walked past the older vampire but smiled at him in her passing. Her long flowing blue dress was all Gabriel saw before he was hugged.

"Big brother, I'm so happy you came to visit, I've been awful lonely without you." The blonde spoke hugging Gabriel. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't visit earlier Uriel. I've missed you." He held the girl close. Their father watched the siblings hugged and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ear, just like they had done when they were children.

Gabriel looked toward the door to his room and saw a pair of hazel eyes watching him from the door. He smiled and said "Raphael, brother come. Let me have a look at you."

The one known as Raphael walked into the room. His long blonde hair was shaggy and shoulder length much like Gabriel's own. Raphael wore blue trousers and a black button up which was open two buttons from his neck. Gabriel nodded at his younger brother. "It's good to be home." He said as he stood to give his brother the proper hug.

G&E

The vampire family sat within the office of the vampire king himself. The wolf was still sitting by the desk. The elder vampire cleared his throat and got the attention of his children.

"Gabriel, I saw the reason you have come here and I have also saw all the memories that have occurred in the last 6 months. I have a solution for you. You must make another child with another vampire who is equal to you in power. Not your servant he is not of your power yet. I will help you as best I can. Also you may have control over Michael there. He is at your disposal." He paced as he spoke. Then looked to the wolf, "Upon your feet boy." he spoke with indifference.

"Father, Eon is of my power I just make sure his power is low enough so that he can do his duties without having others come after him." Gabriel spoke calmly but respectfully to his elder.

"Is that so, well make sure u feed before you leave this castle, and you will be feeding from me. Let's increase your power, shall we. Now as I said before upon your feet boy." The elder vampire spoke calmly looking at the black wolf.

The wolf began to shift back into his human form. Once back in his human form, a man of 6 feet stood in the place of the wolf. Standing before him was vampire king. "And before you leave put on some trousers there is a lady present"

The werewolf did as he was told. At the same time as he was leaving Gabriel and Raphael were covering their sister's eyes away from the beast.

G&E

"Now we will see how he reacts." Gabriel stood in front of the large window of his office. Watching as the sun rose steadily above the planes. He had just gotten back not too long ago.

"My lord may I ask what is you did?" Eon spoke softly, still in a little shock from being asked by the man who saved him, the man he grew to love, to bear him a child. Gabriel turned his attention to his friend.

"Nothing really my friend, just playing with my little love." Gabriel said. Eon nodded his eyes downcast.

"I see." Eon looked back up. "My lord when would you like me to bear your child."

Gabriel looked at his friend with a faint smile. Moving away from the window he stood next to the desk. "Come here." he ordered which Eon obeyed without hesitation. Moving toward him fast but not too fast, trying to be seductive.

Once close enough Eon spoke, "Yes my master?" Gabriel moved a hand to softly cup Eons face, stroking his cheeks caringly. Eon watched with unreadable eyes, watching Gabriel's greyish hazel ones stare into him. Gabriel moved Eon closer to his desk so that the younger was leaning against it.

"Relax my friend, I will not hurt you….much." His voice was warm against Eons ear. Eon suppressed a shiver; instead he raised his hand to his own throat. He dug the nails deep enough to pierce through the pearl white flesh, red streaks descending down in contrast.

"Feed my lord. I know you fought hard against that soul-eater, and I wish to give you my blood as a seal to our deal." Eon spoke softly and sweetly.

Gabriel chuckled at the others offer. "You have always taken care of me, even when I prefer you not too. I know I made the right choice saving you and letting you stand by my side." The words sounded sweet, but to Eon they burned more than the deadly sun. He just tilted his head to the side, a sign of submission, giving Gabriel access to the flowing blood offered to him. He drank greedily from the younger, lapping at the crimson fluid tastefully.

Eon merely let his master drink from him. Times like these made Eon grateful for living through the pain he had gone through in his life. "My lord something is troubling you." Gabriel stopped drinking from his servant. He towered over the silvered haired man, blood dripping down his chin. Eon sat some to lick the blood from his master's chin, up to his lips.

"What makes you say that?" Gabriel nuzzled Eons neck affectionately, nipping at the skin. Eon flinched at the bites before relaxing.

"You just seem oddly tense. You were speaking to someone today then arrived with that new pet." Eon spoke around a low moan, gently grinding himself against the elder vampire.

Chuckling Gabriel worked his hand into and under the butler's suit shirt. Eon let out a quiet, but barely audible groan as the hand explored the expanse of his stomach and chest. "You needn't concern yourself my friend. Everything is fine. Shall we move ahead?" Smirking widely the elder vampire pushed the underling down on the desk with hands raised above his head. Looking down at the man below him Gabriel could remember the time he brought this beauty of a vampire into the confines of his home.

_**Flashback**_

_"This will be your new home. You will serve me during the times in which I tell you." Eon nodded listening to the elder speak, though he found it a little bit hard to focus on anything. _

_"You will be in charge of taking care of me and wellbeing." Gabriel turned to look over his shoulder at the fledgling that looked to be spacing out between different periods of time.  
>Eon kept walking along behind Gabriel despite his injuries which he had forgotten about. The wounds he knew he must have had were bleeding everywhere. When he looked down he spotted the bloody trail and blotches behind him. He frowned 'I'll have to clean that later.'<em>

_Suddenly light headedness took over Eon and he collapsed but before he could hit the floor he was caught by strong arms. "My, my, looks like this one will be a little troublesome." Gabriel sighed looking down at the unconscious Eon._

_G&E_

_Eon woke up a few hours later in a well lavished and furnished room. "Why am I here?" Eon looked about the room confused as to where he was placed. Unfamiliar fabric brushed against his marred skin, looking down he noticed his body was covered in bandages. "What?" Eon exclaimed checking over his wounds. They had all been patched up and even disinfected._

_"I see you have woken up now." Gabriel stood within the door way leaning up against the wall nearest it. His greyish hazel eyes light with amusement and a smirk planted firmly on his face. "How are you feeling?"_

_Looking back down Eon mumbled quietly a barely audible thank you. Then he spoke up, "I am feeling much better. Are you the one who wrapped my wounds?" Gabriel said nothing as he made his way into the room. His smirk still in place._

_"I am. I can't have my new butler in such bad condition. How else are you going to take care of me if you can barely walk upright on your own two feet." he mused with a light hearted chuckle. With his cheeks burning in embarrassment Eon smiled a little himself. _

_He spoke with grateful sincerity. "Thank you for your kindness. Most other vampires of your power would not have been so kind to a young fledgling like me. You truly are a merciful man." Humming Gabriel patted the top of Eons silver haired head. The younger gave a small sign of disapproval and down casting his eyes. _

_"I am much stronger than others of our race, not like those weak underlings who worry about themselves only. Think nothing of it little one, just rest until you feel rested and able to move without strain." _

_G&E_

_Happily eon worked from then on, putting all his strength and being into his work to be sure he had things at their best just for his master. He owed the man so much and yet he always felt that is wasn't enough to repay him. So he continued to serve under the elder and before he knew it centuries had past for the two of them. _

_"Eon have I shown you the new love I have come to obtain. Come see, have a look." Gabriel was sitting at his desk, basking in the moonlight's silver glow. Placing down the fragile vase he was dusting Eon happily made his way over to his lord's side. In his hand he held a photo of what appeared to be a young boy with bluish gray hair. His Eyes were of the most beautiful ocean cerulean blue with his smile as bright and happy as the spring sky. _

_"Who is this, my lord, he looks very nice?" Eon commented. Gabriel smiled at the comment chuckling happily. _

_"This is my newly obtained love, Ciel Phantomhive, born of a mister and misses Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. A father of lust, and soon I can see it, a son of wrath. How wonderful that such a lovely boy could be born of such people is beyond me." Gabriel laughed happily admiring his future little bride. Eon scanned the picture carefully, picking out all the features of the young child. The boy would not survive if he was taken into this world this young._

_"My lord may I ask how you managed to obtain a boy like this? He seems far too innocent; he may lose his sanity if you bring him here now while he is innocent and impressionable."_

_"No worries Eon. I don't plan on bringing him here till he is a little older. And how I managed to gain him is a fun story. His father gave him to me; he is owed to me since before he was born. Vincent Phantomhive is a man of lust, a fun sin to watch actually; anyway he had caught sight of the beautiful Rachel Durless. He called upon me asking me for power to make her fall in love with him. I agreed to help him in his quest but he had to give me something in return for this. So he offered his first born." _

_Eon nodded understanding humans did summon supernatural beings often for their own personal gain and greed. But demons did it also, only asking for the recipient's soul in return. "And in return for power he agreed to give you his first born as sacrifice?"_

_Gabriel nodded. "My plan worked. Rachel did fall for him and they married sometime after. He became very disturbed though when he found out she was pregnant with child. Now he must do his part of the deal in order to keep a happy home and his life." Eon nodded once more. His master now had a new love, meaning he would no longer have the chance to confess his feelings for him. So he decided that from that day he would seal those feelings away forever._

_**Flashback end**_

Gabriel was brought back by the soft voice of the younger male under him.

"My lord I wish to ask you something." Eon requested softly looking down and to the side to see Gabriel staring back up at him.

"Yes?"

Eon swallowed thickly before he asked. "Why did you ask me to bear you a child? I don't have any problems fulfilling your wish, I'm just confused as to why you would pick me."

"Oh Eon, my friend, always so curious one aren't we? If you must know I need help retrieving my love, unfortunately my child is no longer mines, instead it is of that bloody soul-eaters now. I requested the help of my father and he said I must create another child with another vampire of equal power to mine. It was a good thing I had already asked this of you." Eon looked to his lord wide-eyes.

"But my lord I am nowhere near your equal to you in power. I will not be a suitable host." Eon retorted trying to make Gabriel see otherwise.

"Eon you are the perfect host to bear my next child, plus I trust you will not betray me." Eon was going to say something reasonable back but he was quieted when Gabriel quickly pressed his lips to Eon's own. Caught by surprise Eon froze up, unable to move.

Gabriel slowly began to move his lips against the younger males, enticing the other to join in and react. Slowly but steadily Eon began to respond back, moving his mouth inexpertly compared to Gabriel. Gabriel smirked against his servant's lips, disconnecting from the other to trail his tongue down the silver haired man's throat where he licked and nipped lightly at his neck.

Eon let out a small groan and tried to push against his lord. "Master, please stop this. You're making a grave error. I'm not right for thi-" Gabriel grabbed the other chin, pulling it up to look at him.

"Enough Eon, you said you would help me and I say you are more than worthy enough to do this. Now relax and enjoy the feeling." his voice came out soothing. Things would have progressed farther until a loud knocking came from beyond the door.

"So that is what you are into now huh Gabriel." both men looked to the door to see a busty red haired women standing in the doorway with a young boy at her side.

"Rosaline." Gabriel hissed. The women smirked. "Nice to see you finally come to visit my lovely ex- hubby." she responded

Gabriel let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. "What are you doing here?" he sneered at her. Rosaline just smiled.

"What I can't come see my once mate. That hurts my heart Gabriel." She said in mock hurt.

"If you only had a heart." he said harshly. She clicked her tongue glaring at him. The young boy at her side clung to her dress hiding behind her legs from the elder man.

"I see you brought him as well. He still looks so young." Gabriel turned his attention to the young child quivering behind the fabrics of his mother's gown. The child let out a small whimper trying not to make eye contact with his father.

Rosaline looked down at the lad and patted his head comfortingly. Eon, feeling very uncomfortable pushed up against his master so he was able to stand up. Gabriel looked to Eon curiously. "Please allow me to apologize for not introducing myself properly." He addressed after he righted his clothing back into their proper attire form. "I am Eon, Gabriel's faithful servant and friend."

"A friend with some very unusual benefits, interesting." Rosaline pointed out. Eon felt his face heat up brightly; luckily his cheeks didn't show too much.

"As I was saying, I apologize greatly for not greeting you when you first arrived. I shall leave you two alone for a bit while I go and prepare some beverages." Eon began to walk toward the door and was almost out into the hall way when he caught the boy staring at him. "Would you like to come with me little one?" He asked outstretching his hand to him. The boy seemed confused and looked to the women above him. She nodded and he grasped the older males' hand.

Once they left Rosaline took a seat in one of the plush chairs, Gabriel took the seat directly behind his desk so he could look at her. "So what have you been doing while you were away Gabriel dear? Markus missed you terribly, asking where you had gone and when you would be back." she said void of all emotion.

"Why did you bring him? And what I have been doing is none of your concern. So I suggest you stay out of my business." Gabriel bared his fangs at her angrily, to which she simply waved him off.

"Don't bare those things at me; it makes you look so misbehaved and ill-mannered." Gabriel leaned back in his chair glaring at the annoying women. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" Gabriel gave a small nod.

"That and other things, but proceed with your explanation. And hurry I have other important matters to attend to as soon as possible."  
>"Oh? You mean like ravishing the help." the women addressed with sarcasm, chuckling for a few seconds her face turned dreadfully serious. "But seriously Gabriel I spoke with your father, and he said you ran into some very troubling matter. I wish to help." her hands crossed in her lap refined.<p>

"Help me? Now why would you want to do that? Last I heard from you, you never wanted to see my face ever again after I told you I wanted nothing to do with your ugly ways and behavior again. You even threw that lovely necklace I got you at the wall next to me." she grit her teeth.

"Please Gabriel dear, I have completely gotten over the past, I only want to help you. I hear a level A demon is involved. Now I would like to take part in the fun." Gabriel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. How much had his father told her about this matter, he would have to talk to the Vampire King.

"Alright, you may help. But if I sense any trickery from you I will kill you on the spot without a moment's hesitation. You will not judge me on the matter nor will you harm anyone involved with this whole ordeal." Gabriel warned with a stare that said 'try to fool me and I'll behead you'

"Scouts honor." Rosaline held her hand over her stilled heart. "I won't do anything to you that will have any impact on your plan. But I think its best I take my leave for the night. I'm sure your servant misses you paying so much loving attention to him." she chuckled standing and looking at him over her shoulder "I still never expected you to go after men. Still funny." she chuckled again leaving the room.

When she was in the hallway walking along its length she saw Eon walking down the hall with the young boy following next to him. "Come along Markus, it's time for us to go." Rosaline grabbed the young boy by the hand guiding him away from Eon.

She glared menacingly at him and got close enough to whisper in his ear. "Watch your back boy, Gabriel is mine. I won't allow you or anyone else to get in my way of my goals. You think you're worthy enough for him, strong enough to aid him. You're not, you're worthless and weak. A mere turned vampire. If you interfere I will slaughter you slowly and painfully." her threat made Eon freeze. She was definitely stronger than he was, older as well. No doubt she could probably kill him.

"Have a nice night my Lady Rosaline." he responded closing his eyes and continued to walk.

"And Eon, if you even try to tell Gabriel of our brief little chat I'll rip your throat out and shove your own dead heart down your gullet." she smiled warmly then turned to leave.

Upon her leaving Eon felt compelled to tell his master, but was afraid of what he would do if he found out. But he decided he could tell anyway, he could never keep a secret form his master. "My lord, Gabriel." Eon stated opening the doors to the office. When he saw no one he entered and was thoroughly surprised when two strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back.

"No need to be afraid Eon, I heard what she said to you. That woman is nothing but a worthless cunt. I won't let her harm you in any way." Gabriel assured biting at the others ear. He shivered at the sensation running up his spine. "Eon I want you to know I can only trust you to help me in this ordeal. I would not ask anyone else of this but you."

Eon nodded in understanding. "Whenever you wish to go further my lord you don't need my permission. Do what you want with me." Eon said looking up at his master. Gabriel smiled down at Eon pulling his chin up to gently press their lips together once more.

G&E

Hands glided along pale flesh making the other shiver with delight. Breaths came out shaky, uneven and erratic. Sweat glistened on both bodies, making skin glow in bright moonlight of the dark night above. The moon witnessing such wonderful sin as it took place and bloomed like a black rose growing within a patch of white flowers around it. Moans filled the air around both beings with hands gripping tightly to any surface they could grasp to anchor themselves as if they would be swept away the thousands of different feelings.

"My lord you don't need to hesitate." Eon cupped the cheeks of his master's face looking into the others greyish hazel eyes that sparkled like gems in the bright light around them. With a small smile Gabriel thrust into Eon without a second thought. Eon let a small pained cry escape from his mouth and his eyes were shut tight in pain but the pleasure over ran the pain.

"Tell me when to continue." Gabriel soothed stroking Eon's hair softly. He nodded instantly relaxing his body and adjusting to the feeling of his lord being inside him. After a few moments Eon gave the ok that Gabriel was able to move. Once more moans and pleasurable groans sounded one after the other. Bodies heated to high temperatures, muscles twitching and shaking with intoxicating sensations and rhythms.

Eventually both males reached their climax, screaming each other's names lustfully into the darkness surrounding them. Both feeling spent they moved away from the other to sit down and catch their breaths, or in Eon case lay down. "You have done well to aid me my friend." that was the last of what Eon had heard his lord say to him before his vision faded into black. Things would be different; he knew they would not be good changes. Eon felt slight sympathy for the human turned vampire, may god have mercy on the poor boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the vampires and the child.

Birth

6 Days later-

The earl woke up like usual, but today was different. He looked about his home as he walked and realized he hadn't had a nightmare or heard from Gabriel in days. That was a relief for the young boy. Ciel moved about his home with a feeling of something unexpected was going to occur. He simply shrugged it off and moved to his office to work on the paperwork he had gotten from the company. After about 20 minutes of working Ciel sighed and placed the pen down on the paper.

Looking down he smiled down at his now larger stomach. Four weeks really did make a difference when you were pregnant with an inhuman offspring. If he was a girl people would have guessed he was about 8 ½ months along, when in reality he was merely about 1 to 2 months. Ciel gasped in surprise and moved a hand down to stroke his stretching abdomen.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Ciel looked up suddenly to see his butler walking inside the office pushing the small dessert cart that held his tea. He simply smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort, Sebastian I'm fine." He responded while Sebastian moved to stand next to him and pour his afternoon tea. "The baby merely kicked is all." He sighed lightly to look at Sebastian. "It almost seems like it knows it's almost time for it to be born." He laughed reaching for his now filled tea cup.

"You do look rather close now. If I didn't know better I'd say he could be born any day now. But I'm simply guessing is all." He smiled taking his place next to the young thirteen year old who nodded in response. "But vampire pregnancies only last five weeks, you are only four. You still have time my lord."

Ciel chuckled placing his tea back down. "Your right Sebastian." he smiled grabbing the butler by his tie and pulling him down to his height. Then he kissed the man before him slowly but with a hint of passion. All his former fears and sorrows were taken away in that instant. Why he ever doubt this man was beyond him. The boy broke the kiss and smirked. "But you never know nature has strange ways of doing things. You of all people or in this case, demon should know that by now."

"Absolutely right my lord." he smirked standing up and wheeling the cart out of the room. "I will be back later when it's time for dinner." Ciel simply nodded and waved him off.

S&C

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. All the while time flew by and Ciel continued his work effortlessly. Once finished he let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. Work had been really exhausting lately, and being one week from delivery didn't help. Yawning Ciel decided to get up and walk around, wanting to stretch his tired legs.

Looking along the book case Ciel spotted a book on one on the higher shelves. "I will get you book" he glared childishly, standing on his tip toes to try and get it. Mere centimeters away from being able to grab it Ciel felt a harsh kick inside his stomach. "Tch. Now now, little one, there is no need to kick me, I know your there." he responded laughing quietly. But the kicking didn't stop, instead they got steadily harder to the point Ciel had to stand normally and hold his large stomach.

"Hey, calm down." he winced trying to ease the little thing into calmness. But alas it failed. When he went to move and sit, Ciel took one step and heard as well as felt some liquid hit the ground by his feet. Eyes wide he looked to the ground to see water had pooled at his feet. It was also streams steadily running down his thighs and calves making his shorts all wet with the strange fluid.

This was different than last time Ciel thought. This wasn't blood like before, it didn't hurt. Then a sharp pain erupting through his pelvis making his body quake in harsh pain. He took it back, it hurt, a lot worse than last time. Still clutching to his stomach Ciel walked, well wobbled his way over to his seat only to misplace his step and fall to his knees. He didn't want to try standing up a second time he just sat on the floor against his desk.

S&C

"Mommy, where are we going?" Markus piped up while he sat next to his mother in the carriage that was heading to a place unknown to him.

Rosaline smiled down at her son patting his head lovingly. "We're going to visit someone very important." She peered out of the window to see a large mansion like estate appear and pass on her left. 'The Phantomhive estate.' she thought with a smirk playing on her lips. Once they stopped in front of the doors though they were greeted by a butler dressed in black with a large tailcoat.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, I am Sebastian, the head butler here. May I ask what business you have here?" Rosaline looked to the man and smiled slyly.

"Oh my how rude of me, I should introduce myself, my name is Rosaline Valentine, this is my son Markus Sinclaire." she motioned toward the boy next to her. "I have come to speak to your Lord Ciel Phantomhive. I believe it is very important he sees me." Sebastian watched the women carefully. He didn't like her at all or the aura she gave off. She was a dangerous one.

"You will have to forgive me but I can't take you to see my Lord. He is very busy and he can't be bothered by anyone." this made Rosaline very annoyed even if she didn't show it.

"I can understand if he is busy butler but I insist that we speak face to face with one another." Rosaline said impatiently. Sebastian's eye twitched involuntarily in frustration.

"I stand by what I said. You cannot see him." Sebastian turned to walk back inside till Rosaline spoke once more. "I know what secret you are keeping from the world soul eater!" Sebastian froze and turned to look back at her. "You can't tell who I am. I am concealing my true aura and nature so you see me as human." Intrigued Sebastian walked down the steps to stand directly across from her.

"So what are you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Someone much older than you." she said with her hand placed firmly on her hips "I know why you don't want me to see your lord demon."

"Do you? Enlighten me." Sebastian challenged. With a chuckle Rosaline spoke of how she knew of Ciel becoming pregnant with child and had been turned into a vampire. Surprised at her abundance of knowledge Sebastian felt he had no choice but to give into her demands, she could easily let the information slip and his master would be in great danger. Just then he felt his lord screaming his name, flinching slightly Sebastian headed back into the mansion with Rosaline following close behind with her child at her heels.

S&C

Running to the room quickly Sebastian threw the doors of the large office open to see Ciel sitting on the floor leaning against his desk breathing heavily with his hand placed firmly on his stomach. "My lord what is it? Is something wrong with the child?" he asked worried as he approached and knelt by the youngster's side.

Ciel shook his head. "No nothing bad, in fact it's a good thing. My water just broke. The b-hah!-ah!-baby is coming. It can't and won't wait any longer. It decides when it's coming and it's saying Now!" Ciel laid his head back against the hard wood breathing in and out to try and calm his nerves.

Sebastian nodded and picked the young boy up and headed to the master bedroom where he knew his master could give birth safely. Well as safe as he could.

S&C

After his master was set in the room Sebastian rushed to retrieve clean towels and water. He had no idea how this was going to work. His master was not a woman and could not deliver naturally. "Stop there demon." He turned to see Rosaline standing in the doors of his master's room. "I can help, if you will let me. I have dealt with male pregnancies before in my past and have delivered many children."

"How can I trust you won't do anything to him?" Sebastian said slightly panicked. Rosaline glared at the man. "You don't really have a choice, unless you let me help that boy will die and so will the offspring." Sebastian bit at his lip, and after a second to think he agreed to let Rosaline help. "DO what you can to help." he said with a harsh warning that he would kill her if she did anything to harm his master.

S&C

2 hours later

"Ahh!" Ciel screamed in pain, his lower body feeling like it was tearing in two. He breathed deeply and as evenly as he could while he tried to keep himself calm and collected. But it was proving difficult to even keep a clear head. "God! Is this what women go through to have children?" he screamed angrily.

Sebastian had heard his master's cries and was worried that he would perhaps die during the delivery. Calmly Sebastian headed back to the master bedroom where he saw the young boy laying on the bed, his legs up and feet flat on the bed sheets. His body visibly shook as another contraction racked his small form.

"Ngh!" he grit his teeth taking in a hard intake of air, his eyes squeezing shut painfully. "My lord does it hurt?" Sebastian knew it was a dumb question with the answer so obvious, but he was making sure seeing as his beloved master was in his right mind.

Ciel glared at his butler annoyed "What do you think?" he snapped as he gripped the sheets in-between his fingers tighter. "Of course it bloody hurts! This thing is trying to rip its way out of me!" He breathed in deeply and exhaled heavily, trying to keep his mind clear so he could try to ignore the pain.

"Here poppet, relax and breath this in." Sebastian instructed pouring a small amount of a sweet smelling liquid onto a folded cloth. Moving by the boy's side he placed the cloth over his mouth and nose, ensuring that he breathed in the solution. Immediately Ciel felt his body relax and go numb. His eyes became half lidded and the pain in his body ebbed away.

"Sebastian what was that? M-my body feels numb and light, I can't feel anything." He turned to the elder demon who wore a small smile on his lips. Ciel breathed more evenly now that he could relax without the pain fogging up his mind and thoughts.

"This is a simple body numbing for demons. It's mostly used for temporary paralysis. But it is also used in demon births, so I gave you a smaller dose to be sure it didn't harm you." Sebastian smiled walking over and stroking Ciel's face and moving his bangs from his eyes. "Since you aren't female you will need a cesarean operation performed."

"Cesarean?" Ciel asked curiously sounding a little bit more attentive than before. Sebastian nodded moving his hand down to place it on his stomach that kicked a small bit at the attention.

"It is a simple procedure where a small incision is made so the child can be retrieved and delivered." he informed beginning to rub the small kicks soothingly. The child definitely did not feel like it was a vampire, but he couldn't really understand why since it was conceived from two vampires. Sebastian decided not to dwell on it and focus on the task at hand, being by his master's side as he gave birth.

"Your operation will be performed by a nurse who has sworn to secrecy and her life that she will keep this a secret as to where the baby came from. So do not worry, she said she has seen weirder things than a male being pregnant and going into labor. She is a non-human being so she will keep her mouth shut about this entire ordeal my lord." he smiled, Ciel smiled back and laid his head against the pillows. "That was a very interesting speech." Ciel and Sebastian turned to see a tall dark haired women standing in the doorway dressed in birthing robes.

Rosaline walked calmly to the bed holding her things so as to keep the boy from suspecting what she was, although she was sure the demon and already told him about her.  
>She smiled walking inside and locking the door behind her. "You will need to be propped up against the headboard. You will still feel a little bit of pain, but not nearly as much as you would if your lover here didn't numb you first"<p>

Ciel looked at the nurse confused then at Sebastian. "He isn't my lover. He's my butler." he mumbled out after, the nurse quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He isn't the father?" she said moving to clean and disinfect Ciel's stomach as she pulled out the equipment needed. Ciel simply shook his head. Well she already knew he wasn't after all he was the child Gabriel had snatched up as a deal breaker with a human. But she had to keep the info to herself so the boy didn't suspect her of anything. But the scent the unborn carried did not smell like her ex-lovers blood. How strange she thought.

"No he isn't." he answered shivering as the cold liquid touched his hot bare skin.

"Well it doesn't matter." she smiled and shrugged slightly. "He really won't be staying while I perform the operation anyway. I need you as focused as possible while we do this." she informed wiping the boys forehead.

"No! He needs to stay. I can't do this alone." he cried sitting up. The Rosaline simply looked at Sebastian then back at him with a small smile.

"Alright, but I must advise you demon butler that while this is going on he will be in pain and he will cry out, I need you to simply stand by and let me do my work." Sebastian nodded and took his place beside his master. "Ok I'm going to start now. Brace yourself Ciel for this will hurt, maybe a lot, but bear with me." Ciel nodded.

"Owww!" He bit at his lip as he felt the sharp silver blade of the scalpel pierce through his skin and moved downward in a line toward his pelvis. "Okay doing great so far Ciel, I'm going to make one more incision before I go in to reach for the baby." again the young earl nodded and squeezed his eyes shut while he gripped onto Sebastian's hand that he had let him hold onto. Once done the nurse moved and reached inside to feel the baby and smiled.

"Did u get it?" Ciel said trying to see what the woman was doing but the sheet was blocking his view. Soon after a loud cry sounded in the room, indicating that the little infant was indeed alive and breathing. Rosaline smiled at the child. Its cries reminded her of how she felt when she gave birth to Markus. The love and joy she felt.

"And look at that, a little baby boy." the women cheered cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the newborn off. Setting the infant in a

"A baby boy." Ciel smiled taking in much needed air. "I knew it was a boy, I told you Sebastian." he joked leaning back to rest. Sebastian simply smiled and kissed the boy's head lovingly.

"Ciel are you sure that Sebastian isn't the father like you say?" the Rosaline asked confused as she got a better look at the baby. Ciel looked at her confused by her question but answered anyway.

"Yes. why?" the nurse simply shook her head as she stood after she had sewn Ciel up with a few stitches. Smiling she handed the little blue bundle to him. He immediately tucked the baby snug to his chest and cradled it lovingly.

"Because the little thing has pitched black raven and mismatched eyes." she laughed packing her stuff and moving it out of the room. Quickly Ciel moved the blanket from his son's head; indeed he did have black hair. It didn't make sense; Gabriel had brown hair, not black. Why did he ha-? Ciel stopped thinking and looked to Sebastian, flashes of the whole month prior appearing in his mind. NO, could that be why? He merely chuckled looking back down and kissing the baby's head.

"So what is his name?" she asked.

"His name?" Ciel thought for a second before answering with a rare and caring smile. "His name is Mikhail Arthur Phantomhive Michaelis." He looked up at Sebastian and laughed. This certainly was a strange way things had turned out for him. But he wasn't complaining.

"Ok then. I'll be his new nurse if ever he needs help. Goodnight everyone, congratulations you two." she laughed walking from the room. Rosaline's smile fell however. The two were in grave danger. "May god have mercy on you both." she whispered the prayer for them into the dark night.

Little Mikhail, born October 12th 1889

S&C

Markus sat in the hallway in a chair waiting patiently for his mother to come out of the room. Rosaline emerged from the room with blood covering her nurse gowns. "Mama!" Markus cried leaping from the chair and hugged his mother's waist. Rosaline shushed the child bending down and gently rubbing his hair.

Sebastian walked from the room seconds later holding a small bundle carefully in his arms. Mikhail stirred slightly within the demons grasp letting out small gasp and noises of discomfort.  
>Sebastian shifted his hold till the child stilled and went back to sleep. "I think we should talk demon." Rosaline said shrugging off her coat. The demon in question glared at her for a moment before conceding and they moved the library.<p>

"What is it?" Rosaline took a seat pulled Markus into her lap who snuggled into her lovingly. "It is about that boy and Gabriel." Sebastian looked at her surprised.

"And how does this whole situation involve you?" Sebastian questioned, Rosaline smiled crossing her legs.

"I am Gabriel's ex-lover." before Rosaline was able to continue explaining Sebastian growled menacingly, eyes glowing their pinkish red hue dangerously.

"Really now, this is how you treat me after I save your master and his child?" His eyes narrowed as his growl turned into a snarl. "What are you really doing here? Spying for your mate?" he snarled out until he realized he was scaring poor Markus who had done nothing wrong. Sebastian could hear the little boy whimper.

"No. I'm angry at that man for leaving me and our son behind like we were nothing. I want revenge against that man, and I believe you will be able to help." Rosaline huffed angrily while she watched the demon calm down.

"You honestly expect me to listen to you. For all I know you could be here to take Ciel from me." Sebastian said in a more calm voice because he realized he was waking the baby with his growls.

Rosaline shook her head. "If I was here to take the boy I would have already slaughtered you and taken him from your possession. Besides delivering a child of your blood from his womb entertained me."

"Did it? I'm glad my master's blood lose was so entertaining." Sebastian bit out angrily.

"Don't be a fool. I find the joy in the fact it was your child instead of his, to think that Gabriel lost his love to a demon. It's laughable. But in truth I have come to warn you."

"I see. Mind telling what we need warning about?" Markus moved toward Sebastian quietly, pulling on his pant leg wanting to see the new baby. With a smile Sebastian bent down letting the boy look at Mikhail with a bright smile. Sebastian chuckled.

"Gabriel will try to take the boy from you again and the child." Rosaline spoke out catching the demons attention.

"When?" He asked.

The female vampire shook her head. "I really don't know but I wish I did. But I wish to join the fight, besides you need a nurse to help with the newest member in this home, it would be difficult, if he were to become ill." she was referring to Mikhail. Clearly unhappy with the situation Sebastian didn't have much of a choice and agree to let her stay as the new personal doctor.

"Alright I'll inform my Master about this matter and see if he agrees." Sebastian spoke smiling down at Markus, who was staring in awe at Mikhail who was just sleeping peacefully.

Author's note

Sup ppls I'm having a contest in a chapter or so and i want u fans to get involved with it. Next chapter i will give more detail on said contest.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the vamps.

Family

"Mommy?" Markus moved his gaze to stare up at his mother, as he nuzzled his head in her chest comfortingly. Rosaline smiled leaning down to kiss the boys head with love.

"What is it my little baby?" Markus was silent for a few moments. Considering that perhaps what he was going to say might cause the elder women worry or grief. "Go on little one, you can ask me anything." Her eyes showed acceptance and warmth, something he so longed for from his father. He swallowed thickly.

"Will that new baby be happy?" Rosaline looked surprised, tapping her finger to her chin in thought.

"I believe so." She patted his head. "He has two loving parents. I can see that he will grow up to be a happy child. Perhaps you can befriend him as he grows up."

Honestly Markus liked the thought of befriending the new arrival. Playing in the gardens and climbing trees in the moonlit nights with fireflies skittering across the sky. He giggled with excitement. Yet, he felt this ache in his chest, a small pang of something. Was he feeling guilty?  
>No it couldn't be guilt; he had done nothing to obtain that emotion. Thinking more he realized it was envy. A dangerous sin in all aspects, but as a creature of hell it did little to faze him. He was feeling this way because he saw how happy the two men in the other room were. Loved each other and managed to have a child together. Why hadn't that been what his family was like.<p>

His mother hated his father with unbridled rage, and his father never accepted him. Only acknowledging him when he was in presence, Gabriel never came to visit him, he never pat his head when he was visiting him. Why wouldn't he have that, why was he left out?

"Markus are you feeling ok honey." Rosaline asked. The aura she felt emanating from the boy was dark. "Has something upset you?" Markus only shook his head.

He looked back up at Rosaline with a big happy smile. "I'm ok mommy, just thinking that's all." He lied. "I really can't wait for when the baby gets older. I can be like a big brother to him. Or best friends." Rosaline laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe little one, just maybe." She grabbed his waist and raised him in the air making the 5 year old child giggle. _'Choose paths wisely Markus, the future will not be a kind one. Never has war ever been kind.'_She thought as she held her son close.

**5 years later-  
><strong>

Footsteps echoed in empty halls one after another. Like a record skipping and repeating. Shortly after the loud sound of shoes were heard loud and obvious giggle and laughs were next. Well at least one person was laughing. Mikhail was running rampant down the halls without his dress shirt, just carefree and clad in his pants and socks with a very impatient Markus chasing after him.

"Mikhail, get back here. The master will be most unhappy if he catches you running around the estate half naked like an animal." The words did nothing to stop Mikhail from having his fun however. He continued to run away from the now 10 year old vampire, and his best friend. Markus was asked by his mother and Ciel to get the toddler ready for the day while they spoke about something that was allegedly confidential. Markus may have been 10 years old, but his intelligence far surpassed his physical maturity.

Mikhail left Markus behind in dust as he began to run faster and cut unsuspecting corners. He almost got away from the angry boy; that was until he ran into a large hard figure. He fell to the floor on his bottom and he whined a little at the pain that shot up his spine.

"What's this?" Mikhail heard a low voice ask. Feeling the color drain from his face Mikhail lifted his head to see sapphire eyes staring down at him. "Running in the halls, how very un-gentlemen like. I swear I taught you better than this." The figure smiled, two long canines glistening against the sun light.

Ciel smiled down at his son. One of those smiles adults put on for their children to let them know they were busted. Mikhail let a small nervous laugh escape his throat. And before he could get up a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him from moving. "I finally got you." Markus gasped trying to catch his breath. Then he looked up at Ciel. _'Shit.'_ was what came to his mind.

"Hello, ." Markus greeted.

Markus always made Ciel nervous to be around especially when they were alone in the same room. Even after being around the boy for 5 years he still didn't feel safe. Ciel simply nodded and picked up Mikhail from the ground. The boy laughed when his mother nuzzled his hair sweetly with his face.

Markus stood there and dusted himself off. Still that envious emotion lingered in his heart and mind, even after 5 years it had yet to pass. "Markus." Ciel said turning his gaze to the boy.

"Yes Mr. Phantomhive?" Markus responded turning back to face the head of the household. He could just feel the bad vibes between himself and the 18 year old earl.

Ciel smiled coyly and began to brush Mikhail's hair back with his hand. "I expect you to be more on top of things. After all it shouldn't be this hard to dress a 5 year old as small as this." Markus wanted so badly to speak back, yet he held himself back. He would be punished if he spoke against his alleged superior. This man made his already horrible thoughts worse just by the sound of his voice.

He grits his teeth and cleared his throat. "I apologize sincerely for the trouble Mr. Phantomhive." He bowed his forward. Ciel only watched.

"Very good, Mr. Valentine." Ciel smiled flicking his wrist so that Markus would know to stand upright. "See to it that you work on it and don't let it happen again. I can't have two children running rampant around my estate now can I?" he smirked at Markus.

"With all due respect Mr. Phantomhive I am a child." Markus was treading on a dangerous line, one he knew he shouldn't. Ciel surprised by the boy's response and smirked.

This made Ciel a little annoyed. '_1 Markus being the son of the man who raped him and killed his servants was living with him. 2 that he was talking back to him when he knew better than that, and 3 being that he just didn't like the way the boy gave off such a sinister aura when provoked or angered.' _"You would do well to remember your place here boy." He warned glaring angrily.

Enraged by the comments Markus glared right back, his power manifesting itself enough that the windows next to them cracked into hundreds of unbroken cracks, resembling a large and abstract spider web. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive." He said through clenched teeth  
>Markus then left the estate home and ran off into the forest where he could think and be alone.<p>

"Damn him." He swore lashing his hand out at a tree and slicing straight through it. He watched as it fell and landed with a loud thud. Several birds and squirrels fleeing for their lives while it fell which only seemed to make Markus more upset. "Damn him. How dare he insult my name? He holds no respect for me and all I do is what he asks of me. My last name is Sinclaire like my fathers but he insists on calling me Valentine like my mother. I hate him and everything he stands for."

A dark deep laugh echoed around him and Markus straightened up in reflex. "Who's there?" he demanded searching in the clearing around him. The laugh was heard yet again. "I demand that you show yourself!" he took a few steps back.

"Why are you backing away? Are you perhaps afraid of me?" the voice mocked him. Markus didn't like it and lashed out in the direction in front of him where he thought the man was. The tree's fell and bushes blew to pieces at the force of the attack.

"My look how strong you are, and at such a young age as well." Two hands gripped his shoulders that startled Markus and made him turn around with his claws and fangs bared, but he stopped wide-eyed when he saw who it was.

Was he seeing things? "F-Father?" He asked. The elder vampire nodded. Markus had a million questions filling his mind right now. Why was his father here? What reason did he have for confronting him? "Father what are you doing here?"

Gabriel put on a face of mock hurt. "You wound me my boy. Can't a father come visit his son for just the hell of it?" he stepped forward a few steps, slowly to ensure he didn't scare the child into running away.

"You've never bothered to even come see me when I was younger. Not once!" he shouted; the ground and tree's splintering and cracking. This both intrigued and impressed Gabriel, never had he thought the younger fledgling would inherit so much from him. "Why?"

Gabriel cocked his head to the side with a small blatant smile spreading softly on his lips. "My dear boy I couldn't help but come see you. After all I could feel your anguish and hurt this place causes it." Markus turned his gaze away guiltily. Gabriel chuckled quietly.

"It's all because of your so called beloved." Markus glared at his father hatefully. "He is the reason for all of my ill thoughts. He and that damned demon he stands by." Small tears began to well up in his eyes; his shoulders shook as he tried to keep back his sobs that dared try to escape his gullet. "They look at me with such scorn and hatred, all because I am your child."

"My child?" Gabriel asked curiously. Markus nodded, keeping his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"And then there's Mikhail, that abomination they call a son." Just the thought of Mikhail made his blood begin to burn within his veins. It was unfortunate that just a few years ago they had become very close friends, but still even then he could feel the hatred that Ciel and Sebastian they had for him. He saw it in their eyes every time he looked at them or they looked at him. "He hasn't seen the true world, being cooped up in that estate. Being spoiled rotten, never having to work for anything! Not respect, not for love, he does not understand true hardships!" more of the surrounding area crumbled and fell to pieces, the desperate cries of animals filling the air.

Then the sounds of his sobs followed suit. "Why?" Markus asked hugging himself tightly. "Why wasn't I given that same care? Why is it no matter what I do I'm still looked down upon?" tears streaked down his pale cheeks. For the first time since his birth he actually cried. And in front of his own father! God how low and babyish could he be? He began to cry harder.

"I see." Gabriel said softly crouching down on one knee so he stood level with Markus. He stroked the smaller head lovingly. "You feel unloved. Do you really think I care that little about you? Honestly that makes me feel awful my son, to think that you believe I wanted nothing to do with you."

Markus looked up at his father with teary eyes. "What do you mean? You never showed me love."

Gabriel responded back with a smile. "How was I supposed to with your mother hiding you from me?" Markus looked at him in disbelief.

"That's not true. Mother said you left us behind because you wanted nothing to do with us." Gabriel sighed. This whole thing actually worked to his advantage. He could use his son for such delicious destruction to help with his future plan.

"Correction, I wanted nothing to do with her. Never once did I ever think less of you. I wanted you to stay by me so you could grow and learn what it meant to be of such a strong and noble family." Gabriel downcast his eyes. "But that woman took you and hid you away, sealing your auras so I couldn't track you. I apologize for never being there for you." Markus tilted his head to see his father's down cast face. His chest ached.

"You were never there for me." Markus said sadly. Gabriel smiled again placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm here now. Come Markus, join me and I will make sure you are never treated with such disrespect again for as long as you live." His eyes held danger and insanity behind them, things that made Markus wary.

"Father and son taking down the Phantomhive estate, don't you think it sounds wonderful? To wipe out anyone who stand in our way together." Gabriel spoke.

Honestly Markus like the sound of being by his father. Yet he couldn't help but feel that there was something else he wasn't being told. "Gabriel and Markus Sinclaire the strongest vampire of this age." Markus flinched at the words.

"You just said my name." he said shocked staring at his father wide-eyed.

"Well why wouldn't I?" he smirked. "You are my flesh and blood and I care about you. Join me, make a pact with me and I will see to it that you are feared by everyone." He outstretched his hand to Markus, eyeing him closely.

Markus struck with such confusion. What was this man offering him exactly? From what he had grown up knowing his father wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, even resented his existence. Yet here he was offering to teach him and love him. Was he telling the truth when he said he cared for him? Markus was terribly unsure of the situation, something he never like to be in a situation. However, this opportunity may be the only one he would ever get to having his father's love him, and he wasn't about to lose it. Besides he hated everyone in that house, except for his dear mother, but even now he doubted her intentions for them.

And little Mikhail, that toddler never treated him with hatred or disrespect, well maybe a little disrespect. But he was 5 what else did he know? He was still treated poorly and wasn't showed the decency of dignity, being called weak and out of his name the whole time, by the youngster's so called parents. Anger boiled his blood, his fangs elongated as his temper rose at the mere thought of the two who put him down.

He spoke darkly. "I'll do it." Markus looked up at Gabriel who was smiling widely. "I'll help you tear down this place one brick at a time if it's necessary. I want to end those people in that building."

Gabriel was more than content with this answer. "Wonderful my son, just wonderful." He laughed loudly and almost murderously. You could hear the eagerness for revenge in his dark humorous laugh. It actually made Markus shudder. But was it in delight to be with his father again, or was it fear that made its way up his spine? He didn't care enough to find out.

"Let the war begin." Markus spoke aloud glaring behind him in the distance at the Phantomhive estate. "It's bad we made the first move…Ciel."

G&M

Sebastian was in the kitchen icing a cake he had cooked for his beloved master, and lover of 5 years, humming gently as he worked. "Papa!" The demon turned at the sound of a high pitched voice calling out to him. Mikhail ran into the room quickly and hugged Sebastian around the legs.

He smiled down at the child "Hello Mikhail, what are you doing here alone?" then Ciel entered the room right behind him. "Who ever said he was alone." Ciel said seductively moving forward and kissing Sebastian lovingly. Mikhail giggled as he ran off into another room so his parents could be alone.

"My lord you are visibly tense." the demon pointed out when he separated from Ciel. "Is there something bothering you this afternoon?" Ciel nodded. It was Markus, that boy just managed to irk him even when he did nothing to the boy.

"Yes there is." Ciel said quietly. "It's Markus, he worries me so much. Something about him just enrages me so much." Sebastian already understood why Ciel felt that way.

"I understand my lord. After all he does resemble his father very much." Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel nodded again.

"It's not just that." he piped up. "The way he spoke earlier to me and acted, I was so worried that he was going to lash out." Ciel sighed taking a seat next to the island in a stool. "I can feel his power." Ciel said solemnly. "He has so much uncovered power that could easily destroy anything he wanted. I don't feel safe around him, and his attitude is deplorable." Ciel added last part remembering how he spoke to him just a few minutes earlier.

"If I remember correctly the young master was quite the temperamental boy at his age as well." Ciel huffed.

"I wasn't nearly as disrespectful." Ciel pouted placing his head in his palm and looking out the window.

"Now now, Ciel." the half vampire turned to see Rosaline walk into the room wearing an elegant blue dress and boots. "He's just a boy, they go through their phases just like you did." she often teased him like this by referring to him as a child. Which was kind of true, he was still just a child compared to her. "Ooh smells good demon." she commented over to Sebastian who smiled back at her.

"It's for my young master; he seems to be a little on edge lately, so I'm making him a nice treat to cheer him up." Sebastian caught Ciel's glare and chuckled.

"I'm not a little on edge." he quoted unhappily. Then a familiar voice entered the conversation, making Ciel become even more annoyed than he was previous.

"He's right you know." Markus walked into the room and stood beside his mother. "He's more than a little on the edge, I'd say he's very over the edge as of these past few days, or years I should say." Ciel glared at the brat. He was speaking down on him again! In the same day!

Rosaline looked down at her son, her mouth agape in shock. "Markus what are doing?" the boy simply ignored her gasped emotion, but answered anyway. "I'm just speaking to him like I would to anyone who deserves to be spoken to this way. He does not respect anyone but himself and his demon pet." he spat the words out like venom. "Why should I respect someone in turn who does not treat me with such high regards when I have done more to take care of his supposed hybrid of a son than he has?" now this was where Sebastian decided to interject before Ciel got the chance.

"Markus I think this conversation should end, it's not the time f-" Markus cut him off mid-sentence. His voice came out angry and hollow.

"Shut your mouth dog and do not interfere. This is between me and the head of the Phantomhive family."

Rosaline was to the point tears welled in her eyes. Never had Markus ever spoken back to someone so rudely or hatefully. The way he was acting reminded her to much of Gabriel. So much like him it made her cry.

Ciel was enraged, his eyes now a feral red and glowing with hellish power. "I suggest you hold your tongue unless you want me to take care of you myself, and I don't think you will like it." Markus smirked.

"I am not afraid of you or your empty threats." he laughed loudly, which scared Rosaline even more. Having enough of Markus' back talk Ciel raised his hand, getting ready to slap him.

Slap! Rosaline and Sebastian watch with wide-eyes. Ciel's head was jerked to the side, his cheek red from where he was hit. Markus holding onto his hand that dared try to touch him. His mother let out a sharp gasping shriek. Sebastian jumped to lover and held him close to him.

"I believe I've made my point quite clear." Markus said after a few seconds of silence in a satisfied tone. He then brushed off his shoulders and left the kitchen, leaving behind two utterly shocked men and his crying mother behind.

M&M

Markus was walking down the hallway alone and in silence, thinking back to what he had just done in the other room. He had just slapped the head of the household...and he felt great about it. He finally worked up the nerve and guts enough to say what he wanted and retaliated in a way that made him feel superior.

He stopped when he heard a familiar giggle and looked up. Right there in his path was little Mikhail. The boy was wearing a large toothy grin, one that Markus couldn't help but smile back at. "Hello Mikhail." he bowed. "What are you doing out here?" Mikhail giggled again running up to him and hugging him tightly, nuzzling his small head into Markus' stomach.

"I was bored and wanted to play. But everyone was somewhere else." he sounded slightly upset about it. "Everybody is ignoring me?" Mikhail said sadly his shoulder beginning to shake a tad. Markus hushed the boy, stroking his cheek and saying soft words.

"Ssh. No one is ignoring you Mikhail." he smiled patting his head. "Everyone is just busy with their own business right now. You know how adults are." Mikhail shook his head.

"But you're an adult too." Mikhail sniffling thru his nose and whining a bit. "Are you busy with your own business too?" Markus laughed lightly. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not an adult little one, I'm a child just like you." he said. Mikhail cocked his head to the side, eyes wide and glimmering. He grabbed Markus' face with his small hands and smashed his head against the older boys. Markus reeled back clutching his forehead. "What was that for?" he shouted at a glaring Mikhail. "Eh? What's wrong?"

The little boy shook his head furiously. "No you're an adult to me. You're my best friend." this he shouted back. Then he began to calm and speak a little quieter. "You always take care of me, giving me baths and dressing me every morning and night." Markus watched him closely not really understanding. Mikhail began to speak again. "You always play with me whenever I want to, even if it's in the middle of the night and I know you're tired. You push aside all of the other things to make me happy. You're more adult like than anyone I know."

Markus was honestly taken back by Mikhail's words, sure he may have been 5 and yes it seemed weird for him to know this kind of speech and say it out loud sounding like some older boy. Then again his mind was farther ahead in development than his physical body, yet it still amazed him. This made him smile. He stood up right and walked over to Mikhail and wiped away the teary streaks that stained lines down his red cheeks.

"Thank you for that Mikhail. That made me happy." Markus smiled brightly and bent down to hug Mikhail tightly. Mikhail happy to see his only friend smile gladly hugged the older vampire back with a huge childish smile on his lips to match. "Come on Mikhail, let's go play." Mikhail jumped in joy, grabbing Markus' hand; he ran them both into the large play room next to Ciel's study. Markus watched Mikhail go into his large toy box and grab out several wooden and metal trinkets, asking which one he would prefer to play with. He just said it was up to him and he didn't care what they played. It was in times like these that Markus felt truly happy, seeing Mikhail be happy and carefree, yet at the same time it made him feel jealous. He felt awful for thinking that way, but it was how he truly felt and he could do nothing about it.

Markus sat in one of the large plush chairs for several minutes, admiring Mikhail as he played with his wooden building blocks and animal figurines. Markus smiled as he watched him play, making animal noises for each figurine. Mikhail looked over at him and smile and waved at him. Markus waved back.

The boy never treated him badly, or ever insulted him, even though he had the mental ability to do so, he never once did. Sometimes he would call him the occasional immature name like an idiot or dummy. But never a pathetic moron or anything close to that. It made his heart swell every time he saw his bright smile. Markus cared for Mikhail a lot and didn't care if it was paternal love or platonic. Whichever it was no concern to him but he also felt bad for going off the way he did earlier while he was with his father, the boy didn't deserve to be called those names. "Be careful Mikhail, I don't want you climbing to high, let me get it." Mikhail was standing on a chair so he could retrieve a box of pencils and paper from a high bookshelf.

Markus instead picked the lad up and moved him off the seat, standing on it so he could get them instead. Once done he climbed down and went back to his previous task, watching Mikhail. He was probably the only person besides his mother he could actually stand to be around let alone talk to. He would tell him his thoughts and ideas and Mikhail just sat in front of him and listened to it all.

His thoughts began to move more into the future years, when Mikhail would be a young boy beginning to grow up in the adult world. How he would look and turn out behavior and look wise. Markus guessed he would turn out a handsome boy and knew he would be right. With the parents he had it was practically inevitable he would turn out to be a very desirable man when he became of age. Markus was brought of his thoughts a few minutes later when he caught the sound of Mikhail yawning tiredly.

Mikhail rubbed his eyes as the lids constantly drooped lower and lower with his head nodding up and down. Markus looked to the clock to see it was about 12:30, right around when he took his afternoon nap every day. "Come along Mikhail; let's get you settled for a nap." Markus walked over to Mikhail and picked him up in his arms. The younger relaxed instantly. He cuddled lovingly into Markus' arms and sighed contently. "But I'm not tired." he whined looking up at Markus.

He raised an eye brow unbelieving before responding with a quiet laugh. "You know I was pretty sure I told you it was bad to lie." Markus teasingly scolded and Mikhail pouted. After a few minutes they walked into Mikhail's room. Placing the toddler on the bed, Markus moved to the window to draw the black curtains over the glass, shrouding the room in darkness as if night had suddenly fallen upon them. "Let me tuck you in." Markus offered, to which Mikhail happily accepted. He got off the covers and sat on his pillow while the sheets were pulled back.  
>When they were pulled down low enough for him to snuggle into them and curled into a small ball form. He buried his face into his favorite pillow and smiled at Markus who turned to leave. "Wait." he said grabbing Markus' hand.<p>

Markus stopped and stood by the bedside. "What is it?"

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Mikhail asked innocently. Markus had a surprised look on his face and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mikhail but no." Mikhail looked sad at this. "I'm afraid that is highly inappropriate of me if I were to do so." Mikhail held Markus' hand tighter.

"You used to two years ago when you tucked me into bed for my nap or when night fell upon us." Markus shook his head once again.

"That's because you would cry loudly about their being monsters waiting to get you and wouldn't stop crying till I kissed you on the cheek or head." Markus said back looking down at the persistent boy.

"Then do I have to start crying again in order to get one?" Mikhail asked. "Because I will if I have to." he pouted and Markus sighed.

"Mikhail you are older now and so am I. It's not normal for someone my age to even still play with you if not related. I'm merely your care taker." the words didn't seem to have any effect on Mikhail's emotions at all. He still looked sad and on the brink of tears.

"But your also my friend Markus and I love you." the words stabbed Markus' heart. "I feel like we're separating. It has been over a year since you started acting more distant from me and everyone." small tears dripped down his cheeks and nose. "I don't want you to leave Markus." his voice was now shaky. "Please don't leave Markus, I don't want you to. I want us to stay friends forever. I don't want us to grow apart like we are." he was now sobbing hard. Hiccuping and sniffling uncontrollably. It made Markus sad when he saw Mikhail like this.

"How did you get all that from me saying that it was inappropriate of me to kiss you?" he asked sitting on the bed and hugging Mikhail assuring. "I never once said I was going to leave you here all alone did I?" Mikhail shook his head.

"No." he said quietly.

"See." Markus stroked his hair. "I promise we will stay friends forever, for you see I love you too Mikhail." of course Mikhail would think it to be that friends kind of love, and not the one he actually felt. It was just wrong of him to actually love the 5 year old the way he did. Even if one day there was a chance they would be together in the future and when they were adults. Markus finally gave up and kissed Mikhail on the forehead. "Now go to sleep you silly child." Markus smiled laying Mikhail down and tucking him again. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Mikhail nodded and moved to lie on his side, where he felt asleep a few minutes later. Markus closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his back, small tears now streaming from his own eyes. He had just lied to him; he actually lied to Mikhail about being able to stay friends with him. It was all a lie. "Please forgive me Mikhail." he asked looking up at the ceiling. "For I have just lied to you knowingly." he then pushed himself away from the door and walked down the hall into the shadows by himself.

M&M

"Markus Sinclaire!" Rosaline screamed angrily. Markus turned at the sound of the enraged voice, looking to see his mother walking quickly toward him with eyes filled with anger. He smiled casually and stopped so she would be able to walk up to him.

"Hello mother, how are you?" Rosaline just shrugged the question off choosing to stare down at her son in complete frustration.

"Don't go trying to change the subject," she grabbed him by the wrist. "What do you think you were trying to do back there in the kitchen?" Markus cocked his head to the side in indifference. He smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about mother." Her frown deepened at the answer, making deep wrinkles morph at the sides of her mouth.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about young man." his smile didn't fade any as her tone turned darker. "You raised your hand against the head of the household and told him he deserved it." Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

Taking a few but unnecessary moments to think Markus tapped his finger to his cheek before letting a light 'ah ha' escape his mouth. Talking lightly he responded, "Oh that." he waved his hand in front of his face as if it meant nothing at all. "I was just telling him what I thought was true and how things stood between us. After all-" His voice turned to that of a lightly lower pitch, becoming hollow and dark yet happy underneath. "You did tell me to stand up for myself if ever someone was trying to make me feel bad."

Rosaline became slightly afraid in that moment when Markus spoke. He sounded a lot like Gabriel when he was Markus' age, when the met as children. "Markus what are you talking about. Ciel is the lord here, he let you live here without making you do much, just simple chores, and this is how you repay him?" Markus sighed tearing his mother's hand from his own and wiping it on his front.

"Is that a problem at all?" he asked staring up at her. "He instigated the whole issue this morning when he taunted and belittled me. He got what he deserved." Honestly was this what his mother was upset about? Geez he had seen her less furious when Ciel made him kill people when they tried to enter the mansion, and they were all human. He was tired of this no point conversation and began to walk off.

Rosaline, noticing her son trying to leave while she was still speaking she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Don't walk away from me when we're speaking." Markus winced a little at the tug and slapped his mother's hand away.

"Actually mother, you were speaking; I was just listening while at the same time not caring." Rosaline was at a total loss for words. Since when did Markus become so distant and cold?

Never did he strike her hand away in such a manner as disrespectful like this, or hell at all. "Now if we are done here I have some toys to clean up and put away before a certain young master wakes up from his nap." Markus straightened out his coat and then walked off into the other room, leaving Rosaline behind.

"Where did things go wrong?' she sobbed. "Everything was so fine this morning."

M&R

Markus cleaned up the play room quietly when he heard the door open then close behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Ciel and Sebastian.

"Markus I wish to have a word with you." Ciel said glaring down at the little monster that dared place a hand upon his flesh.

"Speak then." Markus said glaring back at Ciel. Sebastian just watched the two males closely.

"Well then I'll get straight to the point. I want you gone from my house right this minute." Ciel said with a stoic face. Markus looked at the man in disbelief.

"You're asking me to leave. Well at least let me say goodbye to Mikhail." Markus spoke softly.

"That won't be necessary. I don't want you near my son again. Don't even speak his name. Now get out. Matter of fact Sebastian will bring you your things at the front door." Ciel said before turning and leaving a stunned Markus in his wake.

Well the contest is right after this chapter so please enjoy and have fun party ppl.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone sorry its taking me so long to get the next chapter out. Yea i know it should have been out sooner. But alas here it is i know its short but the next one will be much longer. O and please review.

Traitor

Markus was more than shocked by the words Ciel had just spoken. But at the same time he was not surprised. He knew he had crossed the untreatable barrier when he slapped the half vampire lord. It was just so much of a stunning turn out that he would resort to actually kicking him out, then on top of that not letting him say goodbye to the one person he knew would miss him. That was beyond cruel, even by his standards.

"So this is how you take revenge then?"

Ciel glanced back at Markus as they walked of the front entry door of the estate. "I don't consider it revenge at all." Markus' eye twitched. "This is punishment well deserved." Ciel sneered.

Markus just glared at the older with unbridled anger. He knew Ciel would have a hell of a time telling dear little Mikhail where he had gone though, and the thought of the child hating and screaming at him made Markus smile a little on the inside. And yes here he was, Sebastian standing at the door with two suit cases at each of his sides with a blank look on his face. Markus growled quietly in the back of his throat walking to the large doors that separated him from the outside world a mere few feet from him, Markus stood still looking at Sebastian with calculating eyes. Sebastian may have treated him a least with some dignity and with pride but he still sided with Ciel on everything, and that included treating him with disrespect.

"I would say I will miss this place, but as I told little Mikhail lying is bad, and I don't want to break my own rule now do I." Markus remarked glancing over at Ciel. The earl just scoffed and turned to look away. Sighing Markus reached to grab both of his bags. Sebastian leaned down as well whispering quietly to the boy low enough Ciel didn't hear him.

"You have nowhere to go Sinclaire, how do you expect to live in the outside world. You are but a mere child." he asked honestly. This infuriated the boy and he bore his fangs to the older male. This mongrel had no right to pester him.

Markus replied back in a hostile hushed tone. "Hold your tongue you hell hound. I am more than capable of taking care of myself out there. I don't need your pity." He snatched his bags from the demons hands and pushed him aside as he left to the streets. "I hope you enjoy telling my dear mother and Mikhail why I am no longer here. I'm sure they will enjoy what you have to say." he laughed disappearing behind the doors.

A chill ran up Ciel's spine and he shuddered with anxiety. He was right. Mikhail would undoubtingly throw a fit and thrash around when he found out Markus was no longer around. And the boy's mother scared him sometimes when she was angry enough. But no matter, he would find a way to go around it all. "Let's go Sebastian." Ciel said walking into the dark hallways.

Sebastian obeyed and followed his young lover. "My lord we will have to tell the boy's mother." Ciel just closed his eyes in annoyance.

"We won't have to tell her details Sebastian, we just need to tell her part of what happened. As much as I wish not to lie to her it must be done to ensure our survival. Plus the safety of our child and myself." he said never wavering in his step.

"Tell me about what?" Rosaline suddenly asked walking toward them from the opposite end of the hallway. The two men stopped in their tracks. She smiled at the both of them. When they didn't answer Rosaline chuckled lightly with her hand to her mouth. "Come on boys you can tell me what it is."

S&C

She never knew she would ever feel so empty when she heard what they told her. "Your son has left the estate Ms. Valentine. He is no longer taking residence here in the mansion." As the words left Ciel's lips Rosaline's small smile slowly began to fall into a tiny frown. _'Her son, her only child, left without even saying goodbye?'_She thought before her mind went blank.

Rosaline stumbled back a little, having the strength to even keep balance on her own two feet.  
>Sebastian walked over and helped keep her steady as she silently broke down into small quiet sobs. With a gentle hand Ciel held her shoulder, looking her in the eye as to reassure her. But it did little for now lonely vampire mother. "Why? Why did he suddenly leave?" she cried. "What did I do?"<p>

Ciel shook his head. _'Was she really blaming herself?_ _The poor woman.'_"It had nothing to do with you Rosaline, I can assure you. Boys his age are very rebellious, maybe he just wanted to get away from this place for some reason." Rosaline just cried harder.

"No it had to be me, I yelled at him earlier for raising a hand against you and he acted to indifferent about everything. He must have left because I upset him." the earl sighed again. There was no telling this woman otherwise. She wouldn't believe them.

"Rosaline maybe you should go lie down and rest. Go on." Ciel gestured his hand toward her and she nodded. Maybe some sleep would calm her down, and maybe Markus would be back when she woke up again.

Rosaline left to her room still sobbing quietly. With her gone Sebastian and Ciel continued to walk down the hallway until they came to Mikhail's door where the little 5 year old appeared holding a stuffed animal and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hello Mikhail." Ciel smiled picking the child up in his arms.

Mikhail snuggled in his arms. "Where's Markus?" he asked. "He is usually waiting at my door when I wake up and he didn't this time." Mikhail sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"Mikhail, Markus isn't here anymore." Ciel said bluntly, he wasn't going to lie to the little boy, at least not completely. "He just packed his bags and left the estate. He doesn't live here anymore." No longer than a few seconds of uttering that Mikhail began to cry, tiny tears streaking down his cheeks.

"You're lying!" he screamed scrambling out of his mother's grip. "He promised he would never leave. He promised." Mikhail sank to the ground crouching and burying his head in his knees. "He promised me."

Ciel shook his head. Looking at Sebastian and silently telling him to say something while he left to check on Rosaline. Sebastian obeyed and knelt down to stroke Mikhail's hair. "Come now Mikhail, there is no need to cry." he tried to soothe the little boy but no matter what he tried to child wouldn't stop.

"Why would he leave, he promised he would be here when I woke up. I don't feel his presence anywhere." the older demon sighed picking the boy up and holding him tightly.

"Sometimes people don't keep promises Mikhail. The world is full of lies, sometimes it's just harder to accept when it's from someone we have known for a long time." Mikhail nodded. _'But Markus always kept his promises. Did he do something that made the other leave? Why would he just abandon him here? His only friend was now gone.'_That thought mad Mikhail sadder than he already was.

Shaking his head Mikhail wiped away his tears. "Why did he abandon me?" he looked up at his father. Sebastian shook his head. If he told him that Ciel was the reason for the boy's leaving then he would surely hate him, and he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. "I don't know Mikhail. But he apparently didn't want to be here anymore so he left. Come along; let's go get you ready for dinner." Mikhail shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." he murmured and ran back into his room. Sebastian just sighed and followed his son into his room.

-6 months later-

"My son, are you ready for the attack?" Gabriel glanced down at Markus who stood proudly next him as they looked at the Phantomhive estate in all its beauty before they destroyed the peace and tranquility. Gabriel could taste the sweet revenge. "Michael you will accompany my son and bring Ciel to me, alive." he emphasized the last word to be sure the mutt didn't kill his love while apprehending him. The wolf nodded as well as Markus.

"I am ready father. I will not fail you." Markus glared at the house and grit his teeth. _'Prepare yourself Phantomhive. We are about to make our first move in this game of chess.' _without delay the two set off toward the mansion.

S&C

Inside things were not faring well at all. Rosaline had fallen into a depressed state. So had Mikhail, the tiny boy had hardly eaten anything in the first two weeks since Markus left. He barely left his room; instead he just lay down on his bed holding the stuffed animal Markus made him for his 3rd birthday. He cried every night for two weeks. Who ever said children couldn't have their heart broken should be shot. After those two weeks had past Mikhail got over the fact that he wouldn't see his best friend any longer. He then spent more time with his father and mother.

One night in Mikhail's room he was put to bed just like usual by his parents he started to fall asleep, but was quickly awoken by the sound of breaking glass and pieces of furniture being thrown and smashed. Scared the boy hid under his bed just like his mother had told him just in case something was to happen.

S&C

"Well then" Markus said slowly walked over to Ciel with faded dark eyes filled with hatred and emptiness. Ciel slowly stepped back as the boy neared him. Out of nowhere Rosaline blocked his path.

"Markus what has gotten into you? What are you doing?" she screamed. The more she looked at him and the way he walked, talked, and the way his eyes were, the more he resembled Gabriel. Markus tilted his head to the side, watching her scared and shocked appearance.

"Honestly mother this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and here." he said coldly. Then just as fast as he ended his statement he had his fangs in her throat. He was draining her dry of the precious fluid that every vampire needed at some time to survive. A few second later the woman fell to the ground dead. Markus looked up at Ciel and gave him a fang filled smiled as the blood ran down his chin. It didn't show, but on the inside Markus was screaming and being torn apart on the inside. He had just killed the person who gave him life. But she had betrayed him, just as his father had told him she would. He didn't want to, but with his father's orders he couldn't even afford to fail or let anyone intervene, and that included his own mother.

Ciel stood there in horror then he saw this as an opportunity ran toward Sebastian. He didn't make it however when a large black wolf jumped from the ceiling and onto him pinning him to the ground. Ciel gave a cry of pain when the claws dug into his arms. As he stared at the beast before him he realized that this mongrel actually had hands and not giant paws. Sebastian took this time to move closer until he heard the beast growl and move its muzzle near the boy's neck.

Gabriel had ordered Michael to keep the boy alive, but he never said anything about not leaving painful marks. "Very good work Michael, keep him still for me while I put him under the spell." Markus walked over to the pinned earl and stooped low to look at him face to face. "Never thought you would see my face again didn't you?" he smirked.

Ciel growled at the boy and moved away from the ten year old. "You're a monster, you killed your own mother!" he yelled. "What are you plotting you brat?" Markus tapped his chin.  
>But said nothing more, he looked Ciel in the eye and just smiled. Ciel thrashed around under the large canines hands, only managing to scratch himself more on the sharp digits. "You won't get away with this. I will kill you myself you little pest, you are nothing." Markus rolled his eyes<p>

"I'm not planning anything, just following orders, now shut up and sleep." Markus placed his head over Ciel's eyes and soon the young vampire fell limp and unconscious. Mission complete. "Michael, get off of him. I will take him to our Lord." the wolf nodded and stepped off of the now sleeping earl.

Sebastian was seething. Markus, the boy they had so graciously taken in was now betraying them and following under the leadership of Gabriel. The one man who had stolen his master from him twice, he'd be damned if he let it happen a third time. "Unhand him right now or risk losing your heads." His threat went unheard by Markus who picked Ciel up bridal style.

"Michael take care of this hellion for me, be sure to leave him unable to stop us and make it quick." with that Markus and Ciel disappeared into darkness and out of the estate. But before Markus could completely disappear he looked at the wall near the werewolf and demon. The window shattered and let the red moons glow in. After that was done he completely was gone.

Michael turned toward the demon teeth glistening in the moon light. Then he stood on his hind legs and stretched his fingers out. Sebastian looked at the beast and realized it was a werewolf and not giant wolf like creature that Gabriel had been all those years ago. The werewolf looked at Sebastian eyes going from gold to red. He growled loudly and then howled. The glow of the red moon made the beast seem bigger then he already was. Then a scent hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks.

This beast smelled like a demon but also a human which would mean that this beast was a half breed like his son. But he must have already been part dog. Then he must have been bit by an actually werewolf and put under a vampires spell which would make this beast twice as deadly as it already was. Plus twice as strong as any other beast Sebastian has encountered.

Michael walked toward the demon growling his teeth looking as black as onyx. He growled more as he stalked toward the demon. Sebastian braced himself for the attack he knew was coming.

S&M

"Very good work Markus my boy. You have done well and made me very proud." Gabriel knelt down taking the unconscious Ciel into his arms in a bridal hold. "And now I have my beloved back. Let's go Markus; we have no reason to dwell here any longer." Gabriel turned away from the mansion and walked off into the darkness of the forest.

Casting one more look at the estate Markus sighed and turned away following his father. 'Did I do the right thing?' he asked himself. He shook his head furiously. Of course, it was the only way to prove himself to his father and gain his trust and acceptance. He did what he had to. He felt bad for Ciel now that he was back in Gabriel's company.


End file.
